The Call of Blood
by sesshomaruloveralways
Summary: SEQUEL TO A NEW LOVE IN A NEW LIGHT! Edward and BElla are finally married, but will the Volturri get in the way? What will happen to Charlie and Renee? Character Death and Lemons in this story!
1. The Wedding

**Yeah it's finally here! The first chapter of the sequel to A New Love in a New Light. Hope you like it. **

Ch. 1: Wedding

BELLA'S POV

My heart was pounding in an out of control beat. Butterflies were eating at my stomach. Any minute I knew my food could resurface. _I can do this, I can do this_, I chanted over and over inside my head.

Today was the day. The most important day of my life. I was excited, happy, and nervous all thrown together in one body. I was running over everything in my head making sure I wasn't forgetting anything.

"Bella you need to calm down," Alice's voice rang out.

I took a deep, soothing breath. "I know Alice, but I'm so nervous. What if I trip and fall or something?!"

She shook her head at me. "You will be fine. Trust me. Now be quiet so I can finish your hair," she chastised.

"You're the one who started talking in the first place," I mumbled to myself. "Ow!"

I hated it when I forgot about the sensitivity of a vampire's hearing. In punishment to my comment, Alice's palm met my head full of hair in a light smack.

I settled back into the vanity chair and let Alice continue. A few silent moments passed by, and then there came a knock at the door. Almost as if scared, the door opened and Renee's head popped in. Her body followed shortly.

"Hey sweety," she greeted, "How're the nerves?"

"Alright I guess, but I have been better," I replied.

Renee came over and lifted me from my seat. "Oh my Bella! You look so beautiful. Like a snow princess!"

I giggled. She was right. "Well Alice saw it fit to make me look like a blizzard on my wedding day."

Alice pouted and Renee laughed. "Oh but Bella you look amazing!" she blubbered. And so the tears of joy fell.

"Mom if you don't stop crying then I will start crying, and Alice will have to re-do my makeup."

The tears disappeared, and I turned to full length mirror. I gasped at the reflection staring back at me. My hair was thrown up into a delicate design that I will not attempt to explain. Some of it fell around my face, framing it to perfection. I had a light shade of a whitish- blue eye shadow and a small amount of blush covered my cheeks. The most amazing part of the whole thing was the dress. It didn't poof out like a tea cup thankfully. We had decided early on that that would have not gone well.

The dress fit snuggly over my form but not so much that it would be uncomfortable. It was a snowy white color with blue flakes across the breast line, waist, and trim of the dress. Towards the bottom of the dress, it flared too slightly so that when walking, the dress fanned out beautifully. The dress was a cottony soft material with the blue areas made of a silk material. There was beautiful embroidery down the sides and around the breasts, forming a beautiful design.

As I slipped on my silver heelless shoes, another knock came at the door. Charlie's voice echoed through the door. "Bella it's almost time."

I immediately began to hyperventilate. "Oh god! I'm not ready. I can't do this."

"Bella? Bella!" Alice shook me slightly. "Calm down, calm down. You can do this Bella. We've been planning this wedding for three weeks. And if it makes you feel any better; I saw the wedding in a vision. You have nothing to worry about."

I took a few deep breaths to steady myself. "Alright I'm ready. Coming dad!" I called to him. I looked to Alice and Renee and nodded. "Well here it goes."

They both smiled and gave me one last hug before they opened the door and disappeared down the hallway. Charlie entered as they left, and to my shock, tears came to his eyes. He strode over to me and enveloped me in a gigantic hug. "Bella you look beautiful," he said as he pulled away.

The tears were gone and I laughed nervously, "Thanks Dad. Well shall we go?"

He nodded and offered me his arm.

Charlie led me through the house and out into the back yard where the wedding was set up. It was Edward's idea to have the wedding in the back yard of the Cullen house. I couldn't agree more.

As I rounded the corner and stood behind a pillar that was placed on the lawn, I could hear the music begin to play. I took another deep breath and looked to Charlie. He gave me a reassuring smile, "You'll do fine Bella. I have never been more proud of you."

"Thank you. I love you," I whispered to him. And so my walks down the isle began.

EDWARD'S POV

I was so nervous. If I could throw up; I would. I could only imagine how Bella felt at the moment. But more that anything, I was excited. As I stood at the alter waiting for the music to start, I went over my vows one last time.

After a few moments, I heard the wedding march begin. And like heaven had sent me an angel, the most beautiful being in the world came around the corner. Bella walked carefully down the isle while looking amazing. I had never seen anything like it.

Once she reached the base of the alter, Charlie handed her off and Carlisle began the service. We had decided early into the planning that Carlisle would provide the service.

Bella and I were now standing in front of Carlisle barely listening to a word he said. We were so entranced by each other. She gave me a timid but beautiful smile, and I offered her a reassuring smile back. We were brought back into the setting as I heard Carlisle ask Bella, "Bella do you have anything to say."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Edward, the way I feel about you cannot be expressed in words. My heart beats erratically whenever I'm near you. My blood boils and my mind becomes a haze. For all eternity I will never be able to explain how much I love you, but I will do my best to love you night and day for everyday of eternity, however long that may be. I don't need shiny things like cars or jewelry. Just being with you is more than I could ever ask for." She choked on the last few sentences, and I finally understood her protesting me buying her things. The sounds of sniffling reached my nose and I knew Renee was crying at Bella's speech.

Next was my turn, and I was more nervous than I thought. I gazed deeply into her eyes. "Dear sweet, beautiful Bella. When I first laid eyes on you I was unsure of what the feelings were stirring inside me. I was unable to stay away from you even though I knew it would be in your best interest to stay away. And then I got to know you and I knew it was inevitable. I was in love with a clumsy yet endearing woman and was finally sure of my feelings for her. Bella I love you more than anything in this world. You complete the void that was my heart and make me whole. You don't need to feel as though you need to prove anything to me; I have all I could ever need by having you in my arms. For always and forever I shall love and cherish you. If I have anything to say about it, you will not shed tears and shall smile at every moment of the day. Isabella I love you."

Tears were spilling from her eyes after my corny vow. She was speechless and I was entranced. Carlisle was grinning proudly and cleared his throat to gain out attention.

"Well without further adieu allow me. Isabella Marie Swan do you take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And Edward Cullen do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

Carlisle smiled, "Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I grabbed Bella by the waist and pulled her to me. Her hands landed on my chest, and I bent down to kiss her. Just before I sealed my lips over hers I whispered loud enough for her to hear, "Finally."

I kissed her with a fiery passion. Her arms went around my neck slowly as we kissed under the alter. Applause filled the yard and we broke apart. Bella was breathing heavily and with my arm still around her waist we turned to run back up the aisle. Before we turned to enter the house, Bella stopped and addressed the small crowd, "Alright time for some fun!"

We laughed and entered the antebellum- like house for the reception.

30 MINUTES LATER

Bella and I shared our bride and groom dance and sat down to converse lightly with the crowd. Angela and Ben were there and some other friends from school. It was only until I saw Bella yawn that I knew how late it was. I carefully picked her up and ascended the stairs. Cat calls followed all the way up stairs before I heard Alice ask everyone to calmly exit the house.

When we got up stairs, I sat her back down on her feet. She stood there for a minute. I was confused, "Are you going to change?"

She giggled, "I thought it was the groom's job to undress his bride."

Comprehension flashed through me and I smirked, "Of course Isabella Cullen."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. For about fifteen minutes we stood there kissing in the middle of my room. Eventually we found ourselves on the bed.

For the rest of the evening the room and house was filled of Bella's pleasured filled cries as we made love for hours until she fell asleep exhausted. It was only after she was fully asleep did I realize it. I WAS MARRIED AND BELLA WAS MY WIFE!! I smiled brightly throughout the night as I watched Bella breathe deeply. I also realized that tomorrow was the day we left for our honeymoon!

**Well here it is. Again I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. REVIEW PLEASE!! But be nice. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Lots of lemons in the next few chapters. Just for warning. By the way, I do not own any Characters from Meyer's books. **


	2. Where to?

**Here is chapter 2. I warn everyone in advance again. THERE ARE LOTS OF LEMONS in the next few chapters. I hope you readers enjoy. **

Chapter 2: Where to?

BELLA'S POV

I awoke to the soft chirping of birds outside Edward's bedroom window. Last night, my wedding night, had been everything I could have asked for and more. Edward was so sweet and loving and sexy. Did I mention sexy? I could still feel the delicious sensations of last night.

Flashback (Lemon warning) 

_As Edward carried me up the stairs, I could not keep my smile from my face. I was officially a Cullen now. When we arrived in his- our- room, he set me down and we stood in silence for a few moments. _

_"Are you going to change?" he asked innocently. _

_I giggled like a school girl and answered, "Isn't it the groom's job to undress his bride?" _

_Comprehension flashed on his face. "Of course." _

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. We started off slow as usual. Lightly kissing and then passionately kissing. I felt him expertly locate the zipper on my dress. While easing the dress from my shoulders, his tongue traced the inside of my moist mouth. I moaned when he hit a sensitive part of my cavern. Heat was pooling between my legs, and the dress fell to the floor. _

_Edward lifted me from the ground and carried me to the bed. Then I realized something. _

_"Edward stop." _

_"What? Did I hurt you?" he asked. _

_"No, but what if someone hears us. Your family and my family are still here." _

_He smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry love. They all went out to have some real dinner. Don't ask." He said the last part at the bewildered look on my face. _

_I let out a breath of relief and quickly drew his shirt over his shoulders leaving his finely chiseled chest to my wandering eyes. I was wet with just the look of his god-like body. He grinned sexily at me and kissed me again. His hands ran over my form that was still covered by my bra and panties. They stopped at the clasp resting between my breast and with a flick of his fingers, the clasp was undone. _

_Edward gazed at my chest hungrily for a second before taking one nipple in his lips. He sucked softly but became more aggressive as time progressed. I arched my back as the pleasure and heat continued to run through me. The heat was no becoming unbearable and if Edward didn't stop teasing me, I would take matters into my own hands. _

_"Edward stop teasing me," I whined. _

_He chuckled against my chest. I reached down and unfastened his jeans, and pulled them down with his underwear with them. I grasped his member almost roughly in my hand causing him to groan loudly. "Bella. A little self control please." _

_It was my turn to groan, "It's not my fault. I'm on fire!" _

_A triumphant smirk appeared on his face. "Really. Then this should have you blazing hot Bella." _

_I giggled, "That was cheesy." _

_He didn't respond. Instead he thrust two fingers deep inside my dripping folds. I screamed as the pleasure wracked my body. Then his fingers started to move. _

_"Oh god Edward! Please. Yes. Please! Oh god!" I cried. _

_He let out a sexy growl and replaced his fingers with his tongue. I moaned at the moist feeling. My release was coming close. _

_Suddenly, he stopped. My first thought was why, but then I turned frustrated. I wanted my release. _

_"Why did you freaking stop!" I growled. _

_He looked a little shocked. Then he laughed. I glared; the heat in my stomach was causing me pain. "I asked you a question Edward." _

_"Bella did you think I was going to give you what you wanted so quickly?" _

_"What!?" _

_"I want to play around for a while." _

_I was literally offended. He knew that I was close. He did stop on purpose. Edward's face changed to a look of horror. "Bella what's wrong?" _

_That's when I felt the moisture on my cheeks. I had started crying because of the burning need for release. "It's nothing." _

_He grabbed my face in his hands. "Bella," his voice was stern. _

_I sighed, "It hurts." _

_"What hurts?" he asked worriedly. _

_"You stopped and I was so close. Now it hurts," I answered. _

_He knew then what I was talking about. He immediately laid his self on top of me. His eyes were apologetic, and I understood instantly that he was going to make up for his mistake. I felt his member at my entrance and then it changed to the feel of him inside me. I moaned as the pleasure replaced the pain. _

_We moved together as one. Our cries as one. In no time he was moving at a faster, harder pace. I felt my release again. Before I could blink, I found myself on top of him straddling his waist. When I realized what happened I began to move on him. His hands fell on my hips, pushing me harder on top of him, but not enough to hurt me. It was amazing how his control had progressed in a month and a half. _

_He continued to pound into my body, and I could no longer keep quiet. "Oh god Edward don't stop. Yes! Oh yes! It feels so good! Ah, ah, ah!" _

_"Bella!" Edward groaned. His thrust became more frantic as our released came closer. To my shock, Edward flipped us back over and withdrew from me. I was about to protest strongly, but he turned me onto my stomach and lifted me up on all fours. _

_With my ass bared to him, he entered me from behind. I immediately fell in love with this position. Doggy style. I could feel every inch of him in my core. Each of his thrust intensified and the pleasure more strong. I was also comfortable. It wasn't a position that required a lot. _

_We both knew that we couldn't continue much longer. Both of our releases were close. So very close. And then the white light was covering all my senses. I shuddered, cried out, and felt my muscles tighten. I felt Edward shoot himself off and the cool liquid sensation fill me up. _

_Edward and I collapsed, his body on top of my back, but without enough pressure to cause me discomfort. We were both gasping for breath although Edward didn't need too. _

_When we were both back to a relatively normal condition, we lie there staring at each other lovingly. It was only after Edward's eyes became hungry again did I find myself on my hands and knees again. And so we made love until I could no longer continue. _

End Flashback 

I smiled again at the memory. Edward must have sensed my giddiness because he was over me and looking down at me in a second; literally. "You seem fairly happy this morning Mrs. Edward Cullen."

I giggled and kissed him good morning. I shifted my weight and cringed a little. Edward didn't miss this. He gave me and arrogant smirk, "Sore?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. "Well that was the best sex we've had so far," I commented. I knew that would fluster him for a moment. He had an embarrassed look on his face. I loved getting the better of him.

"So what's on the agenda for today oh loving husband of mine," I grinned.

"Well first we have to shower, get you breakfast, then pack. Then I'm going to load up the Volvo and drive us to the airport where we will begin our week long honeymoon." As he listed the schedule he kissed all over my face.

"Mmmhmm. Okay." I hopped up out of the bed- well tried to- and ended up with a face full of sheets and a hard floor. "Ow." I could hear Edward bust out laughing. He bent over to help me up still laughing his head off. "If you would stop laughing it would be much appreciated."

"I'm sorry Bella, but that was too funny. You should see your face!" he hawed. I huffed angrily and stomped to the bathroom. "Aw come on Bells don't be mad. I'm sorry," I heard him call.

I poked my head out from behind the door. "If you want to make it up to me, then come in here and tell me how sexy I look with a tattoo, and then bathe me."

He looked utterly lost. "Huh?"

"You heard me vampire. Come on." I motioned him towards me and he followed obediently. I shut the door behind me and let the fun begin.

AFTER A VERY FUN BATH

"Now let's get you some breakfast," Edward suggested. My stomach simultaneously growled in response.

I laughed, "Yep. I'm starved."

We walked down to the kitchen to get the human something to eat, and were greeted by a house full of Cullens.

"Hey Bella, Edward. Have fun last night?" Emmett teased.

"You know it," I replied cheekily.

Everyone laughed and Alice gave me a hug. "I saw a vision. You and Edward are going to have so much fun on your honeymoon."

I just had to ask. I couldn't stand it anymore. The family had refused to tell me where we were going for our honeymoon. "Where exactly are we going? Please tell me. The suspense is killing me."

"I'm taking you to London," was Edward's answer.

THUD!

"Bella! Bella wake up," I heard through a sea of delirium.

"Huh?"

"Oh thank god," Edward sighed in relief.

I mumbled, "What…what happened?"

"You fainted Bella," Carlisle's voice rang through me.

I sat up slowly, "Are we really going to London? As in the British, England London?"

Edward smiled at my amazed expression, "Yes. It's cloudy, rainy, but and amazing place. The perfect place for us."

I was getting excited now. I started to bounce up and down. "When do we leave?"

They all laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Calm down please Bella," Jasper asked kindly.

I took a deep breath. "We leave now Bella. Our things are already packed and in the Volvo."

"Yeah!" I jumped up. "Let's go!"

"Alright Bella calm down. Walk please. We don't want you tripping," Esme said without realizing.

"Thanks," my voice heavy with sarcasm.

I was taken by surprise when I felt myself be lifted up in Edward's arms. He walked us out to the Volvo and place me into the passenger side seat.

Before I comprehended the whole scenario, we were on the road and headed toward the airport. I was so excited. I AM GOING TO LONDON!!

**Completed chapter 2. Hope you readers liked it. Bella seems a little kinky in this ch. I know, but I would be too on the day after my wedding. no people I am not married. It took me a while to decide where to send them for their honeymoon. London seemed like the best choice. I thought they should be out of the U.S. London is romantic and the perfect place and I've never been but my parents have so REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	3. The Airport

**Let the real honeymoon begin. I apologize in advance for any sp/grammar errors that I don't catch. ENJOY!! **

CH.3: Airport

BELLA'S POV

I was currently sitting in the passenger side seat of a shiny Volvo with my butt barely in my seat. I was so uncontrollably excited at the moment. Not even Edward speeding mattered. I WAS ON MY WAY TO LONDON!! A smile was plastered on my face. My hyper jumping came to a stop as I felt a hand push my shoulder down.

"Bella please settle down. We're almost to the airport," Edward chuckled.

"I know, I know. But I've never been out of the continental United States before. I've always wondered what London would be like!"

I knew that I had given Edward an extreme ego boost with my comment. The scenery flew by as Edward pushed eighty miles per hour. So many times I had studied the city of London in school. London reminded me of a fairytale land that was huge. With castles and beautiful architecture.

I glanced back at Edward to see him staring at me lovingly. I blushed and averted my gaze shyly. "What?" I asked.

Edward reached over with one hand and caressed my cheek. "I've never seen you like this before Bella. You are actually glowing."

I giggled and took his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. "I guess I'm just finally feeling the euphoria of being married to an amazing man. Plus I'm on my way to one of the most beautiful places in the world to spend my honeymoon."

Edward smiled his crooked smile, dazzling me instantly and suddenly I couldn't wait to have him all to myself in London. All of a sudden Edward got this huge smirk on his face. I gave him a questioning look, "What's with the smirk?"

He had this mischievous look in his eyes that had a flame of arousal shooting through me. He chuckled lowly, "I think I forgot to tell you before that a vampire's sense of smell is ten times better than a normal human Bella."

I gave him a flabbergasted stare and rolled my eyes. "I knew that," I scoffed. This time Edward rolled his eyes. Apparently I was missing something.

"Bella I can smell you," he stated simply.

Once again, "I know that too." He groaned and focused on his driving for a moment.

"Not just your blood Bella."

"Huh?" I blanked.

The crooked smile returned but more teasingly this time. Edward gazed at me from under those beautiful eyelashes and stated, "Every time, Bella, that you are remotely, how should I say this, turned on by me, I can smell it."

My face flushed several different shades of red as realization hit me. My eyes widened. That means just a second ago… I buried my head into my hands, my embarrassment flowing off me in waves. I felt the Volvo come to a stop and looked up from my hands. If I could sweat drop I would. I hadn't even realized we had pulled into the airport parking lot until now.

Edward was opening my door before my mind caught up with my body. He lifted me from the car and set me on my feet. I made to go around him, but he placed his hands on either side of my head effectively trapping me between him and the open car door. His face lowered so that his lips were millimeters from my own.

The smell of his breath had me dazzled and all my thought process shut down. The sweet, delicious smell of him impairing my senses and sending me into a pleasure high. My eyes drooped as he gazed at me sexily. It didn't even matter that we were standing in the middle of the airport parking lot. I let out a trembling breath and his lips came even closer to me. "Bella," he whispered and his lips sealed over mine. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist.

My legs decided to fail me and Edward had to support my weight. He broke away from me after about a minute and gazed at me with love and lust. He went to kiss me again, and I did the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life. I denied him that next kiss. I place my index finger gently against his approaching lips.

Edward pulled away with a baffled look on his face. I smiled sweetly, "If we keep going we'll either attract a crowd or miss our plane. Save it for the honeymoon hon."

I sashayed past him and popped open the trunk. He shook his head with a smile on his flawless face and came to help me with the bags. I huffed as I lifted the numerous bags from the trunk. "How many bags did Alice see fit for us to bring?" I complained.

Edward laughed and shrugged, "I don't know, but she said that the one with the pink stripe on was for you only. Something about a surprise. Her mind was heavily guarded so I never figured out what it was."

I rolled my eyes and spotted a luggage carrier over near by. I made way to it and pushed it back to the car. "Here. This should help a bit."

"Yeah."

We loaded the luggage onto the cart and finally walked to the entrance of the airport. When we entered, I noticed Edward start holding his breath and breathing deeply through his mouth.

"Edward can you handle this?" I asked concerned for his "needs".

He looked at me reassuringly, "Yeah. It just took me by surprise for a second. All good now."

I sighed in relief. "So when does the flight leave?"

Edward glanced at the watch on his wrist, "Well it's one o'clock now and our flight leaves at three, so let's go get our tickets and baggage taken care of, then we can go get you something to eat."

I nodded in agreement. We made our way to the ticket check in. To both our dismays, the line was forever long. I sighed and Edward groaned. "Well I guess I suspected this," I commented.

"Yes. I guess no matter what time, the airport is always crowded."

The couple in front of us turned to us and agreed wholeheartedly. It was a middle-aged couple. The woman was Susan and the man was Mark. I shook hands with both, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," the woman greeted, "So where are yall going?"

Edward answered, "London, England."

"Ah yes. The beautiful city of London. We are going to Whales, England."

We both nodded in acknowledgement and moved slightly up in the line. It seemed that Susan seemed to notice my wedding ring at that moment. "Oh you two are married?!" Her tone was shocked with underlying disapproval.

Edward stepped in and calmly told her, "We were married yesterday. I'm taking Bella to London for our honeymoon."

The man had a look of admiration in his eyes for Edward. "I wish I could have afforded a trip to London for Susan when we were married."

Edward smiled slightly, and Susan continued to eye me. I was becoming a little uncomfortable. "Next person please. I can take someone down here," a receptionist called.

I let out a sigh of relief as Susan and Mark were next. "I don't think that woman liked me very much," I grumbled, tartly.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, "Don't read to much into it. We're next. Relax."

I did relax and we were called to the next desk shortly. I immediately sensed the attraction the young woman had towards Edward by the way she looked him up and down. Edward, of course, did not even take notice.

"Hey there. What can I do for you sir?" her voice was sickeningly sweet.

"Yes um, I have two tickets for London," Edward replied politely.

The lady nodded and took the forms and pushed several buttons on the computer. "Name please."

"Cullen."

And more typing. The lady smiled as she handed us our boarding passes. "Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Cullen?" she trailed off suggestively.

I couldn't take it anymore. I shoved myself in front of Edward and made my presence known. "We're fine thank you. Now if you don't mind, my _husband_ and I have to go or we'll be late for our_ honeymoon_."

She quickly tagged our luggage and placed them on the conveyor belt. I gave her one more glare and stalked off.

"Bella wait!" Edward called after me. Damnit I was so frustrated… and jealous! Once Edward had himself at my side again, he took in the angry look on my face. "What has you so upset Bella?"

"That…that girl…grrr. She was trying to come onto you! Ugh!" I stomped through a crowd.

Edward grabbed my shoulder and turned me to him. I stopped walking and sat down on a bench that Edward ushered me to. Once I was sitting, Edward gazed at me intently for a minute. I refused to look at him. My frustration was simmering. I couldn't help it. I was a wife who just witnessed another girl try to come onto her man. Hell no! It's a good thing I'm not a naturally violent person. I really wanted to hit that bitch right now.

"Bella are you alright sweetheart?" Edward asked worriedly.

"No."

He grabbed my face in his hands and looked deeply into my eyes. Comprehension flashed in his eyes and he smiled, "You're jealous."

I turned my face from his hands and looked out into the crowd. "Well yeah. She was hitting on you. Only I'm allowed to do that. It especially pisses me off when she tried to suggest something else."

Edward sighed, "Bella you don't have to be so mad. I'm flattered that you're jealous, but don't be to upset about it alright. I love you and nothing in this world will change that."

I nodded and rested my head against his shoulder. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. After a few minutes my stomach growled. Edward laughed and stood up, I doing the same. "I guess it's time to feed the human. Feeling better now?"

I leaned up and pecked him on the lips, "Much better." I turned and walked towards the food court leaving Edward to follow behind.

I wasn't really sure what I wanted to eat, so I just decided on a Chick-fil- A sandwich. It was really good! Edward watched patiently as I ate in content. When I was finished I asked him again what time it was. "It is two o'clock, so we have one hour to get through security and onto our plane."

"Well we better get going. God knows how long the security line is going to be, and with my luck, I'll probably set off the metal detector."

Edward chuckled slightly, "Have ever told you that you're a drama queen Bella?"

I lowered my eyes at his innocent expression, "No you haven't."

"Well you are, and I find it highly amusing," Edward said cheekily.

I just let out a human impersonation of a growl and walked towards the security gates. Edward caught up to me within seconds.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to make you frustrated," his eyes were sincere. My gaze softened and I sighed.

"I know. It's just I'm ready to be on that plane already. I guess I've finally found our why I don't travel much."

"Why is that?" asked Edward.

"I hate airports."

Edward laughed and handed me my passport and boarding pass.

We stood in line waiting for about five minutes until we both had to strip off our shoes and place all bags, electronics, and metal objects on the conveyor belt. Just being around a bunch of airport security freaked me out. It's like when you know you're being watched and that uncomfortable feeling overcomes you. I just hoped and prayed that I didn't set the alarm off.

Edward made it through detection safely. Then it was my turn. I took a deep breath and checked to make sure I had everything taken care of. I slowly walked through and breathed a sigh of relief when the machine didn't sound. Edward smiled at my relieved expression and handed me my shoes and my carry- on bag.

Once security was over with, our gate was only about ten minutes away according to the "you are here" map. So we both began the walk to the boarding gate and a question popped up into my head.  
"Hey Edward?"

"Hmm."

"Are we riding first class or coach?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. I guess that answers my question.

Instead of letting him answer, I answered myself. "First class."

Edward smiled, "I was actually planning on getting us a private jet, but I knew you would kill me if I did hypothetically speaking of course, so I settled for First Class." I giggled and continued to walk in silence after that.

The gate appeared shortly to us in a moment, and we sat down to wait for the flight lady to take our tickets. I could feel my excitement returning. A smile appeared on my face.

"Excited again are we?" I heard Edward remark.

"Yep." I rested my head on his shoulder and his arm came around the seat to rest on my waist. I craned my neck up so that I could see his face. I was met by a pair of dazzling caramel chocolate irises that held the deepest love that it momentarily took my breath away.

"FLIGHT TO LONDON, ENGLAND AT THREE O'CLOCK NOW BOARDING! FIRST CLASS PLEASE STEP FORWARD TO THE GATE!!"

I looked up and saw that that was us. I grabbed my carry on and walked toward the gate. I handed the lady behind the ticket scanner. She scanned it and gently placed it back in my hands. Edward received the same.

And I finally boarded the plane with my husband. We quickly found our seats in the First Class section. I was pleasantly impressed with the area.

When I asked Edward how much time was left, his soft reply was about fifteen minutes. Then I had yet another brilliant question to ask him, one I couldn't answer for myself.

"Edward?"

"Yes love."

"What is the time difference between the West coast and London?"

Edward gave me a slightly uneasy smile as if he feared my response. "Um, London is about eight hours ahead of the time we use."

My eyes widened. All I managed was an, "Oh."

Then I yawned sleepily. I guess the events from last night and rushing through the airport had exhausted me. Edward stroked my cheek lovingly.

"Only a few more minutes sweetheart and then you can sleep."

He was right. In the next few minutes our plane was soaring through the skies. My eyes drooped, this time with drowsiness. When the seatbelt light went off, Edward loosened my seatbelt enough for me to lie down in his lap. Surprisingly, I was very comfortable. These seats were a lot bigger that the ones in Coach.

I drifted to sleep to the sound of Edward humming my lullaby softly in my ear. I knew that when I woke up, I would be in London, alone with Edward…and completely lost to what time it would be.

**That's the end of this chapter. Hope you guys like it. Sorry this one took so long. I wanted to make it longer, and I'm trying it so that the characters don't seem so OOC. Once again I apologize for any errors that anyone may find. Sometimes my computer doesn't catch mistakes. Anyhoo, the next chapter will be up soon. It will also contain Edward's POV and the events that happen while Bella and Edward are away from the Cullen house. BTW, I actually looked up the time changes when I did this Chapter, so the information is correct. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. Stephanie Meyer does. **

**REVIEW PLEASE, but be nice.**


	4. A London Mansion

**Thanks for all the reviews from my readers. –Hugs- This chapter: Edward and Bella are finally in London. **

**Credit: I must thank Lupus for a few ideas for the this ch. Or the next ch. **

**Okay! On with the story. **

Ch. 4: London Mansion

EDWARD'S POV

As the plane finally leveled in the sky, my Bella drifted into a gentle sleep. I couldn't wait to have her alone in London. All to myself. No one to interrupt. I also was anxious to see Bella's reaction to the mansion I had rented for the week. I loved spoiling her even if she hated it.

The flight attendant smiled pleasantly as she came upon our seats. "Is there anything I can get for you sir?"

"No thank you."

She nodded and continued down the aisle. I glance out the window and watched as the fluffy clouds passed by. Bella stirred slightly but did not awaken. I smiled tenderly down at her and stroked her hair softly.

"Edward," she whispered quietly in her sleep. I grinned. I loved hearing her talk in her sleep. Especially if it was about me. I laid my arms over her and lifted a book from the carry on bag.

For the next few hours, I read silently, content with the feeling of having Bella resting peacefully in my arms.

THREE HOURS LATER

Bella stirred slightly and groaned. I watched intently as her eyes fluttered open to reveal two beautiful brown eyes.

"Sleep well love?" I asked her lovingly.

She nodded and sat up in her seat. "What time is it?"

"London time or Washington time?"

She pondered it for a moment. "Both," she said finally.

I smiled at her and was pleased when a blush rose upon her cheeks. One of my favorite human traits about my Bella. It pained me to know that she would soon be unable to blush that vibrant red.

"It is currently 6:30 P.M in Washington and 3:30 A.M in London."

"Oh. Um… how much longer is the flight?" she asked. I could tell she was afraid to know. I couldn't lie to my Bella though.

I gave her an apologetic smile, "About fourteen hours."

Her eyes widened, "Fourteen hours!?"

I nodded and stroked her cheek. She took a deep breath and gazed up at me with big doe like eyes. I almost groaned. Every time she gave me that look…ugh I just want to have her to myself already.

"You okay Edward?" she questioned.

I gave her a smile and nodded. Since the armrest was up, I lifted my arm, and Bella curled up into my side. I wrapped my arms tightly around her. She tilted her head up enough to look at me lovingly.

"I love you," she whispered.

I stroked her thigh sensually. "I love you, too."

Unable to control the urge any longer, I leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss. I felt her stiffen under me for a moment before relaxing and giving in to her desires. I kissed her softly- lovingly at first, and then deepened the kiss by begging for entrance to her mouth.

She granted me access with a soft moan. I ran my tongue through her lips and over her pearly teeth. My tongue met hers and we kissed passionately. I felt her hand come up and tangle into my hair.

"Ugghmm."

We broke apart and looked up to the see the flight attendant staring down at us.

"Yes?" I asked heatedly, and not in a good way.

She seemed appalled but quickly composed herself, "If you would please refrain from doing anything intimate during this flight, it would be much appreciated. We do not want guests complaining, sir."

Bella sighed and sat up once again to look out the window. I could smell her earthly essence flowing from her- her scent of arousal brushing my senses teasingly.

I gave the flight attendant a soft smile and replied in a polite manner, "I apologize sincerely miss. This will not happen again."

The woman blushed and I had to force myself not to frown as I caught her train of thought. _Oh how did that girl get someone like him? No! He is way too young and definitely… oh what do I care. He is so drop dead gorgeous! _

The woman smile at me, "Is there anything I can get you, sir? Anything at all?"

"No thank you," I replied, sourly.

Her smile faltered and she huffed away clearly disappointed. What did I care though? I had my beautiful wife.

I heard Bella sigh again. Her face rested in the palm of her hand as she watched the clouds roll by innocently. "Edward?"

"Yes love."

"Do you think that when we get to London that we will finally be alone?"

I stared at her for a moment trying to fathom what in the world made her doubt anything about this honeymoon. I pulled her to me. With her face in my hands, I answered her. "I promise you love that when we get to London there will be no interruptions- no other people except you and me," I leaned forward close to her ear, "And when I have you alone finally, I am going to make sure you know how much I love you my sweet, beautiful, over reactive wife."

She giggled and laid her head on my chest. We sat there to together with no measurable amount of time with me just holding her in my arms again. I heard her sigh pleasantly. "You know this right here is all that I really ever need. Just you with your arms around me."

I chuckled, my breath caressing her face slightly. "As long as I live, you will always be in my arms or in my presence. I will only leave you when absolutely necessary."

Then we both heard it. A soft sobbing. We glanced up to see a woman not two seats away, crying into a handkerchief. She was staring at the both of us in a creepy way.

Bella timidly addressed the woman. "Um… are you okay?"

The lady nodded, blew her nose obnoxiously and spoke, "Yes I'm fine dear. It's just- I haven't seen love like yours in a long time. So lively and pure. If I wouldn't say any better, I would have to say you two are soulmates."

I was shocked. I could tell Bella was too. Soulmates? I had never thought of it that way before. Almost made me want to slap my forehead for not seeing it sooner.

The lady looked at me knowingly and stated, "I lost my husband in a car crash about a year ago. He was much like you young man. May I ask, what is your name sir?"

Wow. This woman could actually sympathize with our love for one another. I felt sorry for her. Bella was gazing at the woman sadly. "My name is Edward Cullen ma'am. And yours?"

"Oh! My name is Rachel Nabel. I'm pleased to meet you."

"You as well miss," I greeted politely.

Rachel turned to Bella, "And what is your name hon?"

Bella smiled, "Isabella Cullen. You can call me Bella."

"Bella. What a beautiful name."

I smiled proudly at the compliment while Bella blushed. I couldn't agree more with Rachel. I tried desperately to keep out of Rachel's thoughts, but it was near impossible. I still caught snippets of them.

"So tell me Bella, are you and Mr. Cullen are married?" Rachel asked, curious.

Bella nodded, "We were married yesterday." She held out her hand for Rachel to see. Rachel examined the ring crucially and seemed to give her approval when tears came to her eyes again.

And so we spent nearly the rest of the time conversing with Rachel on several different topics.

14 HOURS LATER

"WOULD ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE RETURN TO THERE SEATS IMMEDIATELY. THE PLANE WILL BEGINT IT'S DESENT IN FIVE MINUTES. WE SHALL BE LANDING IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! THANK YOU FOR FLYING WITH US AND PLEASE ENJOY YOUR STAY IN THE BEAUTIFUL LONDON."

The intercom beeped and fell silent again. I fastened Bella's seatbelt and mine though I didn't need to. I could tell that Bella was itching to be off this plane- so was I.

My stomach lurched uncomfortably when I felt the plane drop steadily for a moment. Bella picked up the book that was lying in the seat, and placed it back into the carry- on bag. When she was finished, we sat back and waited impatiently for this plane to land.

The plane touched land again in the next few minutes and Bella sighed in relief. As the plane pulled to a stop, she unbuckled and stood up for the first time in about sixteen hours. The smile she made actually had me unable to control the laughter that flowed from my lips. I laughed harder when she gave me a glare that wasn't nearly as strong as it could have been.

I grabbed the bag and stepped out into the aisle and ushered her to step out. She did with a small smile. We waited another freaking ten minutes for the pilots and what not to let us off the damn plane. When we walked off the exiting ramp, we both smiled and laughed. Bella twirled in circles with her arms spread out around her. She looked like an angel. I quickly stepped in and picked her up in my arms by her waist. She squealed and placed her hands on my shoulders. I twirled us both around and laughed freely for the first time in sixteen hours.

I sat her down and she glanced around perplexed. "What are you looking for Bella?"

BELLA'S POV

I glanced around desperately in need of a bathroom. I really had to pee! "What are you looking for Bella?" Edward's voice cut through my hunt.

I finally spotted the bathroom, and not even answering Edward, made a bee- line for it. "Bella wait!"

I completely ignored him. If I didn't get to that bathroom my bladder would bust. I refuse to use restrooms on a plane. Gross! When I saw the entrance came up close I smiled in relief. That relief disappeared before I could reach the bathroom.

"Edward let go!" I whined.

"Tell me wear you're going first," he demanded.

My need to pee overpowered all embarrassment at this point and I rounded on Edward. "If you don't let go of me right now I will pee on you Edward. I, unlike you, still have the need to use the bathroom."

His hold immediately lifted, and I rushed into the bathroom before he could say anything else. I emerged from the ladies room a few minutes later completely refreshed.

I let out a sigh, "Okay now we may continue."

Edward laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Well I must say Bella; I had no idea you had to "go" that bad. Sorry baby."

I raised an eyebrow at Edward incredulously. "Don't even try and blame yourself for my human needs Edward. That has nothing to do with you. I just refuse to use bathrooms on a plane. That's just gross."

He shook his head and continued on towards baggage claim. To my shock, we skipped over the baggage claim and kept going to the entrance of the airport.

"Edward wha…?"

"Don't worry about it. I have this all planned out already love."

We proceeded to the entrance and there we were greeted by a middle aged man with a very expensive suite and tie on. "Mr. Cullen I presume."

They shook hands. "Yes that is I."

"Welcome to London. Congratulations on your wedding and I hope you enjoy your stay in this lovely place."

"Thank you."

The man nodded and said, "Now if you two could please step right this way."

We followed obediently; I was baffled as to what was going on. I glanced at the clock before I was ushered outside and noticed that it was already six in the evening. I really need to get used to these time changes.

When I stepped out into the London ground, I immediately took in my surroundings. I could see beautiful architecture all around me. Cars passed by on the street and I could see Big Ben in the distance. The most breathtaking of it all, was the beautiful sunset that was currently taking place.

"Bella sweetheart."

I snapped out of my reverie and turned to Edward. His hand was held out to me and behind him stood a long, black, expensive limo. "Your carriage awaits you my love."

"Edward. I…I…" I couldn't form a coherent sentence, so I settled for placing my hand softly in his. His strong hand enveloped my own and he pulled my swiftly but gently to him. The driver opened the door and I scooted inside. Edward followed me shortly. The door shut and the driver walked to the front. Once inside Edward gave him directions to wherever we were going.

I turned and looked out the window, watching the lovely scenery pass by. As the night fell and the city lights came on, it was unimaginable. I was interrupted with my viewing when I felt a cool hand run up my thigh and a body press to my back. Lips kissed the side of my neck sensually.

"Bella."

My head tilted back to give the lips more access. They sucked greedily up and down. The hands wandered from my thigh to my inner thigh. I moaned at the feeling.

"Edward we're in the limo."

"I know. Don't care," he murmured against my hot skin. He turned me to face him. Now we were lying across the seat, both of us on our elbows. Edward threaded a hand around my neck and turned my face to his. He kissed my deeply. My head swooned and I felt dizzy. Edward broke away. "Breathe Bella, breathe."

I took in a deep breath. To give me a moment to catch my breath, Edward kissed all over my upper body- all that was visible. Then he sat up and disappeared for a split second. When he returned, he was holding a glass of champagne. "For you love."

I raised an eyebrow, "You know how low my alcohol tolerance is Edward. Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Edward snickered, "Maybe."

I slapped him playfully in the arm. "Edward!"

He laughed and held the glass to my lips. "Just drink it slow."

I took a small sip. I fell in love with this champagne instantly. It wasn't strong and tasted amazing. I continued to sip slowly for a few moments. Edward watched with hunger in his eyes. After I had sipped the drink a couple of times, he drew the glass back and kissed me again. I sighed happily and wrapped my arms around his neck. One of his arms went around my waist while the other looked for a place to set down the glass. Once it was found, the other hand cupped my face gently. We fell back so that we lay on the seats.

Edward's hands wandered under my shirt and caressed my flat stomach. My hands were running up and down his back soothingly making him groan slightly. I was so glad that Edward had shut off the driver's view of the back seats to give us some privacy.

Just as we were about to continue, the limo came to a stop, and the driver announced that we had arrived at our destination. I sighed and lay my head back against the seat. Edward kissed my palm. "Sorry love."

We rose up as the driver opened the door. Edward stepped out first and held out a hand to help me out. It didn't help much because I still tripped. Thankfully, Edward caught me.

When I looked at where we had arrived, my jaw dropped. Standing in front of me had to be the most beautiful penthouse slash mansion I had ever seen. It was Victorian style with big bay windows. A beautiful brick was the outer layer. The front of the house had a large porch. The steps to the porch led out to a long curving oval shaped drive way. In the center of the driveway was a large patch of grass that held a fountain that was cascading with water. Since it was dark, the house was lit, giving it a beautiful glow. It was also huge. I would say about 8000 square feet just by looking at it.

I turned to Edward speechless. "Edward. Is this?"

"Yes my love. This is our honeymoon home this week. Do you like it?"

I was breathless and tears formed in my eyes, "It's beautiful. I love it."

I through my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back but broke off far too soon. "Let me take you inside."

He turned to the limo driver and told him that he could go. I assumed he had already been paid. Edward lifted me up bridle style and carried me up the steps. And as the tradition holds, Edward carried me over the threshold into the mansion.

The inside was just as breathtaking. To the right was small parlor decorated to the finest tee. A fire place adorned with surrounding chairs and a settee. The wall coloring was a soft beige; warm and inviting. In front of us was a short hall way.

Edward carried me further in, revealing a lovely dinning room, with the table already set with the finest china. He led me through all the lower rooms of the house before finally taking me to a grand staircase. Each room was finely decorated and furnished. I didn't even want to ask how much this place cost.

Edward whisked me up the stairs, and into a bedroom like I had never imagined. The room was dark red, but not so that it was disturbing. The room was snug and comfortable. There was a gas powered fire place in the far left corner. Around it was a sitting area including a small table. A wardrobe was on the wall next to it that had to be made out of mahogany. The bed was dressed in the most beautiful comforter set. Intricate designs befell it, and when Edward set me down on the bed, I could feel the softness of the mattress.

"Edward this house is amazing. How can you expect me to stay in a place like this? I can't bear to mess it up."

Edward took my face in his hands. "Do not worry love. I only want the best of the best for you, and even if you don't like it, I love spoiling you rotten. This house is equipped with employees that will only appear when you call for them. You have nothing to worry about. This house is our place to relax and enjoy each other's company as husband and wife."

Then he gave me that crooked smile. I sighed. How can I resist that sexy smile?

"Well then, how about a shower?" I suggested.

He grinned, "As you wish."

He grabbed both my hands and lifted me off the bed. That's when I noticed the double doors on the other side of the room. When he opened them, I gasped. A gorgeous bathroom was introduced to me. Magnificent marble and stone work created the vanities and walls. The shower was made of a stone that was imbedded with small crystals, making it shine as the water hit them. A large Jacuzzi tub was present. There was so much space that I felt as if I was standing in a hot spring, not a bathroom.

As the water of the shower heated, Edward and I stripped each other of our clothes and entered. Edward stood with his muscular chest to my back. The water falling around us and washing away a long plane ride. Edward's hands gently rubbed body wash all over my body. As he rinsed it off, his hands ventured to my nether lips, where I was eagerly awaiting him.

Teasingly, he pushed a finger into me. I moaned, the water making the feeling all the better. He kissed my neck as I threw my head back. His other hand caressed my left breast, tweaking the nipple every now and then.

His finger pumped me steadily, slowly, making me squirm in his grasp, but he held me tight- I was his prisoner. His lips traveled down my shoulder and back up, sucking and licking.

I could feel the blazing fire starting to ignite within me. "Edward," I moaned sensually, hoping to get him to stop teasing. All he did was grin and speed up his finger slightly, never going deeper to the spot where he knew I wanted it.

The hand that was on my breast, trailed a line of fire down my stomach and back up to the neglected breast. "Edward please!" I begged him.

"Just let me love you," his god- like voice making even wetter.

"Oh god!" I screamed. I needed more!

I started to push myself down on his finger, but when he realized what I was trying to do, he removed his finger from me completely. "No!" I cried.

He returned the finger with a soft warning, "Behave Bella."

I moaned and tossed my head from side to side, desperately craving his touch. The hand on my breast once again moved. This time up to caress my face and move hair from it. The hand stopped on my cheek and turned it so that he could plant a passionate kiss on my lips. I let out a cry/ moan as his finger finally thrust harder and deeper into my canal. His thumb began to stroke my sensitive nub. I broke the kiss to let out a pleasured cry.

"I love it when you scream," Edward growled.

"Oh please Edward. I can't take it anymore!" I begged again.

Edward chuckled and turned my body to face his. My arms wrapped around his neck, and he lifted me off the shower floor. My legs entwined around his waist joining two very aroused parts of our anatomies. Edward pushed me into the chilling stones of the shower making me shiver slightly.

As the water pounded over our bodies, Edward entered my slowly. When he was half way in, he thrust forward quickly making his name burst from my swollen lips. His hands gripped my ass, and we moved. His pace was fast and deep but gentle. I loved it.

I was screaming his name and incoherent things as the blazing inferno became an all the elements in one. Pleasure coursing through my veins, my hands in his drenched hair, our lips melded together, and both of us joined in the most sacred way possible.

With one last thrust, I was on cloud nine. I screamed his name loudly. His release followed shortly after a few more thrusts. His cool liquids a delicious contradiction to the heated water that fell over my skin.

Edward buried his face into my shoulder to catch his un- needed breath. I was near hyperventilation. We stayed silently where we were until we both had our breaths relatively under control. "I love you Bella," Edward purred.

"I love you, too. So very much."

I kissed him as he reach to shut off the shower. We both stepped out and dried off. The Edward lifted me up and carried me to the bed. "Is there anything I can get you sweetheart?" he asked once I was in bed.

I was tired, yes, but I was also starving. "Um. Can I please have some soup?" I couldn't help it; I blushed. Here we had just had sex, and I wanted soup. Nothing romantic like strawberries and whipped cream, but soup. That actually gave me ideas for later though.

Edward laughed and nodded, "Very well love. I cater to your every wish. I will return in a moment."

In a second he was gone, and I was alone in a beautiful room. Then I noticed at the foot of the bed on the little chair-thingy, was an afghan. I rose from the bed and wrapped it around my shoulders. I walked over to the fireplace and flipped the switch. It sputtered to life, and I sat in settee that was in front of it. To my left was a window that I hadn't noticed before. When I looked out, I could see the beautiful city of London. Big Ben's glowing faces and the city lights twinkling in the breeze.

I didn't even hear when Edward returned with a hot bowl of soup for me. "Beautiful isn't it love?" his voice enchanting the silence.

I looked up, startled, but settled down and smiled at him. "Yes, very beautiful."

He walked with is vampire grace to me and handed me the bowl of soup, which I ate in earnest as I gazed into the flickering fire casting shadows on the walls. Once I was finished, Edward picked me up and put me back in bed. He lay down beside me and spooned me as the days events finally caught up with me. I yawned sleepily.

"Sleep my love. You have a full day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Mkay. Love you."

He kissed my cheek, "Love you, too."

And so I slept.

**Yah I finally did it. This chapter took forever. I wanted to add as much detail as possible. wipes sweat from forehead So another chapter is complete and E and B are finally in London. I really hope you Readers like it. REVIEW PLEASE!!! **

**The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I'm going to stop typing now. My hand is killing me. Hand cramps. OWW!**


	5. A Time To Remember

**Here it is. Chapter 5. This one took a lot of research on my part. I've never been to Britain or England, so I had to. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga; Stephanie Meyer does. **

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter. **

Chapter 5: A Time to Remember

EDWARD'S POV

As the night progressed, I thought of everything that had happened the passed day. The plane ride, the limo, love making, and watching my Bella sleep. I gazed at my angel lovingly as her deep breaths signified her deep sleep. The sheets covered her body up to her shoulders, giving me a slight view of the curve of her breasts. I ran a hand softly down her shoulder, down her body, feeling the feminine curves of my wife.

Everything was going just as I had planned it. The hours ticked by as I continued to watch her sleep. As the clock struck four in the morning, I sat up slowly as to not rouse Bella from her sleep. I had a lot of work to do.

First I went down stairs to the kitchen. I entered and a chef immediately appeared.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked, thick with a British accent.

"Yes. I would like you to prepare a wonderful breakfast for my wife this morning."

He bowed, "Of course. Anything you recommend?"

"Surprise me, but be sure to include strawberries. They are her favorite."

"Yes, sir."

I exited the kitchen as the chef got to work. Next I made a quick phone call for a special surprise. Then I quickly ran to the nearest flower market and bought two dozen roses in red, white, and light pink.

When I returned, I snuck, with vampire quietness, back to the bedroom. Almost nervously, I began a bath in the large Jacuzzi tub. I glanced at the clock. I had no need to rush. It was now 6 A.M. Bella would be up at nine. I made sure to make the water scalding hot so that when she awoke it would have cooled enough for my Bella to relax.

Once that task was complete, I checked again for the breakfast which was nearly complete. Afterwards, I quietly made a trail of rose petals from the bedroom to the bathroom where I had lit candles and sprinkled petals all around and in the bath tub. The room quickly filled with the smell of roses and fresh freesia.

Nodding in approval, I wrote a quick note and stuck it to the pillow where I would have been currently laying. I walked to the backyard to prepare for the rest of my morning surprise.

Before I knew it, the time had caught up to me. Thankfully my task was complete for the time being.

BELLA'S POV

Something was off and I couldn't quite put my hand on it. I shifted slightly and my brows furrowed. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open. At a momentarily lack of memory, I forgot where I was and shot up from the bed making my head spin.

Once the spinning stopped, I looked around the room and the memories of the day before came flooding back to me. I smiled happily at the thoughts of last night. For the first time since I had awoken, I noticed that Edward wasn't with me. The side of the bed he had been laying on was cool, indicating he had been gone for a long time. My eyes drifted to the pillow and I noticed the piece of paper lying quaint there. I reached out and lifted it.

I opened its fold, and sweetly written in neat strokes, was a note. It read:

_My sweet Bella,_

_Sorry that you did not wake to me this morning love. Duty calls. Please if you will, follow the rose petals, and they shall lead you._

_A loving husband_

I smiled and held the note to my heart. I glance up and saw the rose petals blanketing the floor. I grabbed the afghan from the night before and unfolded myself from the bed. I padded softly across the carpeted floor, following the petals curiously. They led me to the double doors of the bathroom. Gently, I pushed the doors open and gasped at the sight. The lights were dimmed low and the smell of roses and freesia made me tingle. I timidly stepped into the center of the bathroom and spun in circles, taking in the beautiful sight.

The bath was full with warm water and rose petals of loving colors. I let the afghan fall to the floor with a soft 'swoosh'. On the faucet was another note.

_Bathe, my dear, until you are content. Take your time. You have all the time in the world._

_Enjoy._

I giggled and lowered my body into the warm and inviting water. My muscles immediately relaxed, and I sighed in refreshment. For a long time, I just soaked pleasantly. Before my skin could pruned though, I exited the bath and drained the water.

Toweling myself off, I re- entered the bedroom to find a beautiful morning dress awaiting me. It was cotton soft and a lovely blue, Edward's favorite color on me. I put it on slowly. Once it was on, I glanced at myself in the body length mirror to admire myself…well more like critique myself. Sometimes I didn't see what Edward saw in me.

The dress stopped just above my knees, and once again I took noticed a small shoe box at the end of the bed. I opened it and found a pair of stylish blue flats. I strapped them on and rose up to exit the bedroom.

I was again surprised to see another trail of petals painting a path for me. I followed obediently and found myself heading towards the back of the house. My curiosity was peaked, one because I hadn't been in the backyard yet, and two because I wanted to know what was going on.

There was a sliding door at the end of a room. I opened the door and continued to follow the petals. They lead me through fountains, across a lawn, and into a gorgeous garden full of flowers that I couldn't name. Lilies, tulips, roses, daffodils, and so much more. Tears gathered in my eyes before I even reached my destination.

The rose petals rounded a corner and as I did the same I was greeted by a table beautifully set for two. Behind it was a humongous water fountain with crystal clear water flowing gracefully from it.

I looked around but there was no sound of Edward anywhere. I slowly treaded up to the table and there was a note. I picked it up and read.

_Turn around_

And there he was dressed handsomely in a tuxedo. "Edward," I whispered uncertainly.

He smiled crookedly and danced to me, his steps were so fluid. When he reached me, his hand went to my waist. "Good morning love."

He kissed me lightly and pulled the chair out for me. I sat down and glance at him confused. "What's going on Edward?"

"Don't worry love. I must ask you, though, what do you think?" he motioned to the area around us.

"It's so beautiful. Words can't describe it Edward."

He laughed, "Well that was more than expected, but I'll take it."

I giggled and gazed up at him from under my eyelashes. Just as I was about to ask him again what was going on, a chef- complete with the paper hat- appeared. He sat a tray in front of me. "Your breakfast Miss. I hope everything is to your liking."

Speechless, I managed a small thank you. The chef nodded his acceptance and disappeared back down the walkway. I stared at Edward bewildered. He laughed at my expression. He lifted himself slightly from his seat and rose the lid from the tray. The delicious smell of French toast reached my nose. I looked down and there was a plate of French toast, croissants, and fruit- strawberries the most.

Edward lovingly fed me my breakfast which was by far the best I had ever had. To my surprise, during the meal, a group of three men arrived and played classical music throughout the meal. I loved it. I had decided that I would let Edward spoil me while we were on our honeymoon.

When I was finished eating, Edward stood up softly and offered me his hand.

I stared at it like an idiot. "Are you going to take it Bella?" he asked huskily.

"Why?"

He laughed, "To dance silly."

I glowered at him, "You know I don't dance Edward."

"I know, but I was hoping you'd make an exception," he smirked. He grabbed my hands gently and lifted me from my seat.

"Edward!" I whined.

He wrapped and arm around my waist and took my hand in his, "Just dance Bella. Please."

I sighed overdramatically, "Alright."

He chuckled. And so we danced to the music that played, and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We danced for what seemed like hours, my head on his chest and his arms around me. God I love this man!

When we finally went back inside, I was in such a mood that all I could do was stare at Edward hungrily. He took in my look and smirked. He pulled me to him roughly, sealing his lips over mine aggressively. Edward kissed me to the point where I was jelly and he was supporting all my weight.

**Warning: Lemon starts here **

He had backed me into a room I hadn't seen before. I broke the heated kiss to look around. A fire was lit in a fire place against the farthest wall. In front of the fireplace was a bear skin rug. The walls were warm in color; a combination of red, green, gold, and several others. Over against the right wall was a small bar. There was a couch beside the rug, facing the left wall. Overall the room was arousing just by being in it.

"Edward," I moaned as I felt his hands travel up my ass and my back.

He chuckled and led me towards the rug. There he lay me down, himself on top. He kissed me deeply and I arched into him. His hands were everywhere on my body, turning me into molten lava, burning at his touch. One hand traveled up my dress to feel the dampness that had already formed on my panties.

Edward teased my nether lips over the cloth, leaving me breathless and wanting. I kissed him in earnest. His tongue battled a fight of passion with my own. I moaned loudly against his lips. His hands gently pushed my dress up and over my head leaving me in only my panties. The dress was too low to wear a bra with in the first place.

Edward cupped my breasts in his hands and began to knead them. My head was tossing from side to side, the softness of the bear fur cushioning my rough movement.

EDWARD'S POV

Bella's moaning had me instantly stiff in arousal. I kissed her with passion as my lust took over. Once I had her dress off, my needs for her were the only things that were present. The only rational thought was to not hurt her.

I pressed her into the bear skin rug, and kneaded her breasts in my hands. The softness and plumpness of her breast making me groan in want. I broke from her lips and trailed a line of kisses down her neck.

Unable to resist any further, I shed her of her panties and thrust two fingers into her warm sheath. She screamed my name making me blaze with passion. My fingers began to move within her as I sat up to watch my beautiful Bella writhe in pleasure; her legs spread apart, her juices coating my fingers, and her body gaining a light sheen of sweat.

"Edward please!" her voice begged.

I shook my head. This time I was going to prolong the pleasure. Instead of giving her what she wanted, I added another finger to her dripping canal. Now three fingers thrust steadily into her. I leaned forward over her and placed kisses all over her face, coming to stop at her lips, where I devoured her once again, careful of my teeth.

She moaned and arched into me. My arousal was painfully aware now as it pressed into her thigh.

I heard her pant out raggedly, "At least…take…off…your clothes."

I granted her that request. I shed my clothes in vampire speed and was back on her in three seconds. My fingers were still moving within her, but now I could feel her muscles beginning to tighten.

"Oh god Edward. I'm going…ah I'm coming!"

I continued to bring out her pleasure as she orgasmed. I removed my fingers from her throbbing canal and licked my fingers of her taste. The taste made me groan; it was even better than the finest wine.

I lowered myself to her lips and suckled her ripe bud. She moaned and threaded her fingers into my hair. Once I was sure I had all of her juices, I rose to her face. Gently I kissed her; sweetly.

"Are you alright my love?"

She replied in a breathless tone, "Better than fine."

I gazed at the angel that lies beneath me, and no longer could I resist.

I positioned myself at her entrance and gave her a questioning glance. She nodded once, and I thrust my awaiting member deep into her core. She screamed and I groaned. I sealed my lips over hers once again and began to thrust in and out.

"Edward!" she cried over and over. I groaned in response, unable to form words. The pleasure shot through me like bullets. I gazed at my wife's pleasure- filled face and moaned her name loudly.

"Bella!"

"Faster, harder. Please!"

I happily complied and began to thrust deeper and faster into her. The sound of flesh slapping flesh resounded throughout the room. Bella's cries became louder as she orgasmed for the second time that morning. I was close but not close enough.

My thrusts continued to become more aggressive and wild as I pounded into her body. Bella was moaning a screaming. Then she shouted the most arousing thing I had ever heard come from her lips.

"Oh God Edward just fuck me with your vampire speed!"

My eyes widened, and I let out a growl. "Are you sure?"

"YES!" she screamed.

I gradually picked up speed, and soon I was just a blur. My orgasm came and went as did another. By the time I was close to my third, I could no longer have my face buried in her shoulder. I lifted myself and repositioned to give myself more leverage.

I slammed into her; her cries the only thing reaching my ears now. Her please for more. I gave her what she wanted. When I orgasmed for the third time, she trembled beneath me. "Mmm Edward. I love the feeling of you cumming inside me."

I groaned. Bella being this sexy should be a crime. And where had she learned to speak like this? "God Bella. You're so amazing," I purred in her ear.

I slowed back down to wear we were moving gently against one another at a pace that Bella could keep up to. As I took in her appearance, I felt pride course through me. Her hair was disheveled, lips swollen, chest heaving.

I flipped us so that Bella was sitting on top of me now. Slowly we moved; my hands on her hips, pushing her down onto my member. She moaned as she rode me. She came seconds later, her seventh time since we had begun. I came shortly there after.

She collapsed on top of me completely exhausted. I moved to remove myself from her, but her voice stopped me. "No don't. Not yet. I love the feel of you inside me."

Her voice was slightly muffled and trembling against me chest. I could feel her blushing. As her breath slowed down to a normal human pace, she finally removed herself to lie down beside me.

She giggled, her hand coming up to stifle them. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"I was just thinking. We just had sex in the middle of a rug, in the middle of a room, on the floor, and to top it off, it was the best we've ever had. It just sounds so cliché don't you think?"

I laughed. She had a point. But enough of that for now. "Why don't you rest my love? I have a special evening planned for us, and I don't want you too exhausted to not enjoy it."

She nodded and cuddled up to my chest. Her breathing evened out and I gently separated from her to put my clothes back on. I lifted her up in my arms, careful not to wake her, and carried her up to the bedroom for her much needed rest.

FIVE HOURS LATER: TIME 4:30 P.M

BELLA'S POV

I woke up about five hours after Edward and I had had sex again earlier that morning. I was a little sore from it, but it was nothing a bath wouldn't fix. I jumped up from the bed, stubbing my toe in the process. I hopped around hopelessly waiting for the pain to subside.

Once my Bella Moment had passed, I picked up a robe and securely fastened it around me. I walked into the bathroom to find my bath already drawn and warmed to perfection. Damn. Whatever maids Edward had hired were fantastic.

After soaking for a while in the bathtub, I dried myself off, wrapped a towel in my hair, and put my robe back on. I opened the double doors back to the bedroom and nearly screamed.

There, standing in the middle of my room, were three women. "Who are you?" I demanded.

The lady on the right spoke first, "Sorry for giving you a fright my dear. We have been ordered to prepare you for this evening. I am Starla and am in charge of your makeup."

The one in the middle introduced herself, "My name is Marybeth. I am in charge of your hair. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The one to the left was last. She looked to be the youngest out of the group. "I am Joice. I am in charge of your facial, nails, and relaxation."

I gaped at them all. There was no way this was happening right. "Huh?" I replied, stupefied.

The ladies laughed. Joice came and put a hand on my shoulder. "We were first told to give you anything to make you relax, and I have the perfect solution."

"What is that?" I asked, afraid.

"A massage," she answered.

I pondered that for a moment. A massage really didn't sound so bad right now. I sighed, "Alright."

Joice smiled and ushered me to a massage table that was set up in the middle of the room. One I was comfortably on the table, the massage began. Immediately, I felt worlds more relaxed. Joice's fingers were expertise. My body was completely subdued.

After about a half hour massage, my makeover began. First came the makeup, then the mani- pedies. Once my nails were dry, the three ladies took me back into the bedroom. There lying at the end of my bed, was a beautiful evening gown. It was sparkling navy blue with trims of light blue flowing from the bottom making it look like waves danced across the lower half. The neckline was low, but not too low. The dress was a halter with a shawl that draped over the shoulders.

I was speechless, "Is that for me?"

Starla giggled, "Yes it is. Go ahead and put in on sugar. We still have your hair to do."

I put on the dress, and it fit perfectly. Also, it looked fantastic on me.

ONE HOUR LATER: TIME- 5:45 P.M

My preparations were now complete, and I was being led down the stairs to the front door. There stood a butler who politely opened the door for me. I was led down the driveway by the same butler, to another limo. This time it was white.

And there he stood. Dressed it evening wear. It wasn't a tux like this morning, but he still looked like a model. Edward smiled and took my gloved hand in his. Gently he kissed it. "You look stunning Bella."

"Thank you."

He helped me into the limo like the gentleman he was, and soon we were off to some location that I had no idea where it was. "Where are we going Edward?"

He smiled that crooked smile, "It's a surprise my love."

The limo ride was filled with loving kisses and caresses, and soon enough the limo driver announced we had arrived.

I stepped out of the limo and in front of me was a magnificent hotel. "Where are we Edward?" I asked breathless. This place was amazing.

Edward smiled and just led me inside. We were greeted by a man behind a podium. "May I help you sir?" his voice heavily British.

"Yes. I have a reservation for two," Edward responded.

"Name please."

"Cullen."

A few seconds passed by, and I finally caught a glimpse of the name of this place. The Wintergarden Restaurant.

"Ah yes here it is. Right this way sir," the man ushered us.

We followed, and he led us to a booth near one of the palm trees. I looked up and gasped at the beautiful atrium that I saw. Stunning so much that I could not describe it accept breathtaking. The atrium was completely made of glass.

As we were given our seats, I stared at Edward in awed silence.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked, worried.

It was then that I noticed the tears in my eyes. I forced myself not to cry as to not ruin my makeup. "I'm fine Edward, but this place is amazing!"

He smile and took my hand. "I'm glad you like it."

I knew that Edward wasn't going to order anything, but I skimmed the menu for something that looked appetizing.

The waiter came quickly and took our drink order. To my shock, Edward order me a glass of champagne. When it arrived, I knew that this was the same brand he had given me in the limo. I lightly sipped it until the waiter returned for our meal orders.

"What can I get for you ma'am?" his pin poised to write.

"Um…I guess I'll try the Loin of Lamb from 'Lighthorn'," I stated.

"Ah excellent choice Miss, and for you sir?"

"I'm just going to share with her if that's alright?"

"Of course sir," the waiter said and walked off.

Edward and I made small talk until the food arrived. When it did, my mouth watered. It smelt heavenly. As I took a bite of my meal, I savored the flavor. I even got Edward to try it! Of course his opinion was negative, but he's a vampire. What do you expect? Anyway, it was nice of him to try it on my part.

I finished my meal shortly, and Edward called for the check. I refused to look at the price. Edward paid the bill and left he waiter a generous tip. I took one last sip of my champagne and stood to leave.

We settled back into the limo, feeling a little tipsy from the champagne. "You alright love?" Edward asked as he took in my dazed look.

"I think I might have drank too much," I said.

Thankfully, my words weren't slurred, which meant I wasn't totally wasted yet. Edward chuckled and told me no more alcohol for the evening. I silently agreed.

At first I thought we were going back to the house, but that though quickly changed when Edward said I would love where he was taking me next.

We were in the limo for about fifteen minutes, and I asked Edward what time it was. "Just as seven o'clock."

I nodded. The limo came to a stop shortly, and Edward helped me out of the limo. I looked around me and didn't find anything interesting. "Edward where are we?"

I heard him laugh, "Turn around Bella."

I did and gasped. There stood the biggest Ferris wheel I had ever seen in my life. I gulped, slightly nervous at how high it was. Edward took my hand and led me across the street and to the entrance. The line was at least a half a mile long! "Edward that line is huge!" I whined.

He glanced at me, "And what makes you think we have to wait in it love?"

I stared at him. "Well duh! That's what normal people do, and I am so not dressed to be standing in line in two inch heals and a dress Edward!"

He laughed, "Since when have I ever been normal?"

I sighed and gave up. "I give up. Do whatever it is you were doing?"

He smiled and led me to a line that was near empty. There was a sign posted on the side of the gate. VIP RENTED COMPARTMENTS LINE HERE!

I gasped again. "Edward did you rent a compartment all to ourselves?"

He looked aghast, "Well I wasn't about to share one. Like I've told you Bella Cullen, I'm a selfish guy."

I shook my head. When we reached the front of the gate, the woman working the machinery asked for our name; of course. Once that was out of the way, Edward led me into the compartment which was actually very large.

I was very nervous as the wheel began to bring us up higher and higher. That nervousness quickly vanished to awe as we reached the highest peak. There the wheel stopped. "Edward this is amazing!" From up here you could see all of London for miles.

I turned to Edward, "What is this thing called?"

He gave me a loving look, "It's called the London Eye. It's the biggest Ferris wheel in the world. I couldn't stand letting you pass up a chance to ride in it."

I squealed happily and kissed him. He kissed me back just as eagerly. When we broke apart, Edward pulled out a picnic basket from no where. "What's that?"

He smiled and opened it. Then he pulled out, to my pleasant surprise, chocolate and…more champagne. I glared at him, "You really are trying to get me drunk."

He laughed. "My love I had no idea you would agree to the champagne at the restaurant. You can't blame me for that one."

"Yes I can. You ordered it."

He just smirked and held a chocolate to my lips. I sighed and bit into it. My second weakness- chocolate. I savored the sweet taste of the chocolate as I chewed. Once I swallowed, Edward kissed me on the lips. This continued for a while; Edward feeding me chocolate and kissing me between each bite.

Finally he poured me one small glass of champagne reassuring me that this was all he was going to give me. I drank it slowly. Once the glass was drained, we both cuddled up to each other to watch the sunset.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered. It truly was. The reds, oranges, pinks, and purples that illuminated the sky gave London a magical glow. I sighed in content and happiness as the last of the sun's rays fell upon the horizon.

This was truly a time to remember.

**Yeah I did it. Woohoo. Ha! This chapter took some research. I found the restaurant on the internet. To anyone who is curious, the meal that Bella ordered consisted of Chestnut Mushrooms, Root Vegetable Hash, and Roasted Garlic sauce. And yes, this restaurant actually exists. I don't make up anything about London in this story except for the house. I chose this because Bella seems to like mushrooms and this was the only meal that had mushrooms in it. Well, I hope you Readers enjoyed this chapter. Review please! **

**Next chapter will be posted soon.**


	6. A River Ride

**Okay so in this chapter Edward takes Bella on a little 'ride'. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight saga; Stephanie Meyer does. All historical information about London is taken from websites from Google. **

Chapter 6: A River Ride

EDWARD'S POV

Last night had been one of the most memorable nights of my life. After a perfect dinner in a gorgeous restaurant, I had taken Bella to the London Eye where we both shared the sunset in each other's arms. After the stars were twinkling in the night sky, I had lovingly named off the constellations to my wife.

After that amazing evening, I carried my sleeping wife quietly back to the bedroom where I lay her down for a much needed rest.

The next morning I stayed with her; my arms protectively around her as she awoke to the morning rays. She shifted slightly and I relinquished my hold on her.

Bella rolled over on her back and stretched her arms over her head and arched her back. I took the invitation and drank in her curves. When she finished stretching, her head turned and she gave me a sweet smile. I couldn't help leaning down and kissing those plump and pouty lips. When I broke away to let her breath, she buried her face into the pillow in shyness.

How could one woman be so adorable? I trailed a hand up her rib cage making her giggle. I grinned and began to tickle her mercilessly. I had her I fits of laughter before I let her stop to breath. As she tried to catch her breath, I rolled on top of her, supporting my weight with my forearms.

Once her laughs had subsided, she gazed up at me lovingly, filling me with a sense of compassion and contentment. Bella lifted herself slightly from the bed to kiss me. I kissed her back, cradling her head in one of my hands. I deepened the kiss slightly and Bella let out a small moan in the back of her throat.

We lie in bed for the next few minutes just making out sweetly. Finally, I helped her up and into the bathroom. There I left her to bathe in peace as I went to the kitchen to ask the chef to prepare her a nice breakfast. A few moments later I heard Bella make her way down the stairs.

"Edward!" she called.

"I'm in the kitchen love," I answered back.

Minutes later she came around the corner and her eyes widened. Let me lay out the kitchen for you. There was a separate kitchen specifically made for the chef to prepare meals, and then there was another kitchen for Bella and I to use for ourselves.

"Hey there you are," Bella cheered as she spotted me sitting at the bar.

She came over to me and kissed me lightly. "So this is the kitchen huh? Wow! Even the kitchen is beautiful."

I had to laugh. She was so easily pleased. The kitchen consisted of marble top counters, a stove, and an oven, a refrigerator stocked with food, a pantry, and a table to eat at. Bella walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. After shifting through some cabinets, she finally found a glass.

Silently she poured herself a glass of milk. Then something seemed to catch her eye. I followed her gaze and smirked. To the left of the kitchen was a sliding glass door and on the other side of the glass door was a patio. Bella glanced at me before making her way to the glass door. She pushed it open and stepped out into the morning sun. The Capri pants and shirt she was wearing was a nice contrast to her skin and the sunlight. On the day we had arrived in London, I had hired special personnel to bring our luggage to the house so that we hadn't the need to worry about it.

Next she turned back to me with a bewildered look on her face. I laughed and joined her out on the porch. "What is this Edward?" she asked about the object currently covered by a tarp.

"I believe it is called a hot tub love," I answered cockily.

She slapped me lightly in the arm, "Shut up." I barely felt it.

I laughed. She continued to drink her milk as she walked over to the railing of the porch. There she put her elbows on the railing and gazed out into the garden of the backyard. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and she let her weight fall into my chest. We stood there silently just enjoying each other's presence for a while, listening to the bird sing and the wind howl beautifully. At one point I glanced down and saw Bella's eyes shining with love and joy- I was stunned. Her milky way eyes always seemed to amaze me. I could so easily decipher what she was feeling.

When she had caught me starring at her, her face flushed a rosy red. I chuckled, "Still the ever so easily embarrassed love?"

She turned so that her back was to the railing, placed her hands on my chest, and looked intently into my eyes. Then she smirked and tilted up to kiss me. The kiss was soft- feathery- to the touch- our lips barely touching, but it was enough to leave me lusting in desire. I knew, though, that now was not the time. I had a whole day planned for us.

When she pulled away to lie her head on my chest- shivering slightly at the marble coolness- I wrapped my arms tenderly around her, always aware of my ability to snap her like a twig. The moment was short lived, however, when I mentioned that we would be late if we did not get moving.

Bella sighed disappointedly, obviously not liking being separated, but stepped back none-the- less. She walked around me and to the door. Apparently she was not fully aware of her surroundings, because in the next five seconds, Bella was holding her forehead in frustrated pain, and I had given up trying not to laugh.

She stopped rubbing her now sore forehead to glare at me strongly, "And what, mister, is so funny?"

I continued to bellow with laughter, unable to form a complete sentence, "I…you…Bella…hit…head…door..." I broke into another round of fresh laughter. I really didn't want to, but that was too funny.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and laugh Mr. I'm so perfect at Everything. It's not my fault I forgot that the door was closed. Jeez," she growled.

BELLA'S POV

As my forehead stopped throbbing after being impaled with a glass door, I flung it opened and stomped inside. Quickly, I washed the glass I had dirtied. I scrubbed the glass until my wrist hurt, my anger still possessing me. A few moments later, I felt cold, strong arms ensnare my waist and cold, soft lips in my neck. This time, though, I was not going to give in so easily.

Edward tried to kiss up my neck, but I refused to give him more access. I was making him struggle and fight for what he wanted. I was so hard for me to do! He always knew exactly what to do and how to do it. But, I had to remain firm and strong.

The arms around my waist tightened in frustration, and a satisfied smirk formed on my face. I heard him let out a growl and managed to stifle the giggles that threatened to bubble up from my chest. His hands then started to draw tantalizing circles on the creases that led to my hidden treasure. I involuntarily shivered and felt Edward smirk. I still wasn't ready to give in, so just to make him even more frustrated; I grabbed those amazing hands and moved them back to my stomach. I couldn't stop the giggles this time. I placed my hands on the counter to steady myself as the giggles kept coming.

"You little vixen," Edward whispered against my skin.

My anger, by now, had completely evaporated. My teasing mood had not. Edward had his chest pressed to my back. I could feel every muscle and contour of his well defined, marble-hard chest. I was pleasantly aware of something hard poking me in the rear. I knew I had him at this point- I was in control this time. Hoping to be sexy and not mess this up, I rolled my hips against his slowly- pressing my ass into his nether area. His arms tightened around me and a barely audible groan reached my ears. I smirked and shook my ass a little, feeling his cold hardness press deeper into me.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting on the counter facing Edward with his luscious lips on mine. The tables were now turned- to my…almost disappointment. My arms slowly wound around his neck as the kiss deepened. Edward trailed his lips down to the sensitive part on my neck. I moaned slightly at the feeling. The warmth spread to the area between my legs and my breathing increased to an erratic beat. Edward cupped my breast in his hands teasingly. I moaned louder this time. Gently, he kneaded them in his hands, tweaking the sensitive pink peaks through the fabric of my shirt.

Not able to resist any longer, I grabbed a handful of his hair and brought his lips back to mine. Roughly I kissed him. Then, for the first time in almost three months, I felt him turn unresponsive. He easily broke my hold on him and put some space between us.

"Bella, a little control please."

"What!? You have got to be kidding me! After everything we've done on this honeymoon, you choose now to have a 'vampire moment'!" I cried, confused. We had had sex, kissed passionately, and so much other things. How in the hell did that kiss effect him now?

Edward sighed, "It may seem as though our physical relationship had gotten easier love, but it never gets easier. I constantly have to remind myself how breakable you are. And although I know that I have enough control to make love to you, I also know that at any moment I could possibly lose that control."

I finally understood. Wow! Ever since he had taken my virginity, I thought it would be so much easier. I guess I was wrong. I wrapped my arms lovingly around his neck and embraced him strongly. "I'm so sorry Edward. If I'd a known I would have tried harder to make things easier. I haven't kept my part of the deal and that jeopardized your control. I'm sorry!"

He hugged me back and cooed into my ear, "There is nothing to be sorry about love."

I pulled away to stare at him like he was crazy, "But…"

"No buts," he interrupted. I sighed. There was no use arguing with him, so I just lie my head back on his shoulder and breathed in his sweet, intoxicating scent. His arms held me gently, and I swear I could stay here forever. But all good things come to an end, and Edward said that we had to leave. To where? I don't know.

"Do I need to change?" I asked, curious.

"Not this time love. I want you to be very comfortable for this outing," he answered.

I followed him out to the front porch. There we waited. When fifteen minutes passed and nothing happened, I turned to Edward about to question the hell out of him. He never let me speak because just a second or two later a carriage came up the driveway drawn by two beautiful mares, one white and one black. I could hardly believe my eyes. I was in my own special Cinderella fairytale.

I looked at Edward trying to fathom what the hell was going on. He chuckled softly and led me to the carriage. Like the gentleman he is, Edward held open the door for me to enter. The driver nodded politely to indicate he was aware of my stepping into the carriage.

The inside was bigger than I thought. The seats were very comfortable. The seats were a dark red trimmed in gold. I seated myself comfortably on the far side, and Edward climbed inside beside me. The breeze was just right and the fresh air was very soothing. Once we were both seated comfortably, Edward with his arms around me, the driver snapped the reins and off we were.

After about fifteen minutes of just enjoying the view and relaxing, my curiosity got the better of me. "Edward where exactly are we going?"

He kissed the top of my head lightly and answered, "Just a ride around central London. I thought that a little outing would do us some good."

I giggled and kissed the hand that was entangled with my own. My amazement escaladed as we entered some main streets of London. Shops and cafes lined the sidewalks; pedestrians rushed here and there some to work and others just in the natural hurry of life. We were both pointing out things to each other, laughing, and just enjoying the day.

When lunch time rolled around, Edward had the carriage stop in front of a beautiful little café. We entered and were ushered to a cozy table by the window. I was just peckish, so I ordered a sandwich. After a wonderful lunch, we did a little strip shopping. One shop in particular caught my attention. Edward noticed my lack of awareness and followed my gaze to what had captured me so intensely.

Over across the walkway was a little trinket shop. From what I could see in the display window, there were beautiful pendants and jewelry. I couldn't tell if they were real or not, but I really wanted one.

"Well what are you waiting for?" a god-like voice brought me out of my reverie.

I shook my head from my daze, "Huh?"

Edward laughed, "Come on."

We walked across the intersection and into the shop. I never caught the name of the place. Edward and I skimmed the isles slowly, not in any sort of hurry. His arm seemed permanently glued to my waist. Then something caught my attention again. Hanging on a beautiful silver chain was a beautiful sapphire gem and surrounding the gem was a half moon made of silver. My finger grazed its surface and I was entranced. I felt Edward come up behind me but didn't acknowledge him. The only thing that broke my trance was the necklace disappearing from my view. I looked around rapidly, trying to figure out where it went. Then I saw Edward at the check out counter purchasing the item. I was about to protest, but it was already too late.

We exited the store, and Edward had that crooked smile on his face again. Only this time, it looked cockier. As I sat back down in the carriage, I turned to him. "And what has you so high and mighty?"

The grin widened. "I'm just pleasantly surprised that you didn't protest to me buying you something."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't mind you buying things when they aren't ridiculously priced. And when it is something I don't need."

Edward looked shocked for a split second before he smiled tenderly at me and wrapped his arms around me comfortably. "I will have to remember that for future reference."

The rest of the afternoon was spent just riding through town- stopping here and there to peak into a store. At one point Edward stopped the carriage to buy me an ice cream. We both walked up and down the little street observing the items in the shop as I licked the dripping vanilla from the cone. Then I had an evil thought. "Hey Edward?"

He turned to me. "Hmm?"

And then I took the ice cream cone and smashed it gently into his face. When I pulled away I burst out into a fit of giggles. He looked so funny. The bewildered and shocked expression on his face was priceless! Edward blinked slowly once. Twice. Then with a slightly muffled voice, because of the ice cream on his lips, asked. "Why did you do that Bella?"

I smirked, "So I could do this." I pushed him with my hand against his stone hard chest. He got the message and backed up. When his back hit the bricks of the shop behind him, I lifted myself to my tip toes and hopefully sensuously licked the ice cream from his lips. When it was all gone, I kissed him slowly.

When I pulled away I was glancing into glazed eyes of passion. Pleased with myself, I made way back to the carriage, where I waited for Edward to compose himself.

The carriage shifted signifying his return. "That was pure evil Bella."

I smiled, "I know."

He buried his nose into my neck and ran it up and down the juncture between my neck and shoulder all the way to my ear where he nipped and sucked on the lobe. A sexy purr like growl flowed from his chest echoing throughout my entire body. It warmed my to the very core leaving my heated and panting. "Edward," I whispered hoarsely.

"When I get you back to the house, I am going to make you pay for your actions my dear."

"Oh really?"

I felt him nod, "Yes really."

And Edward honored his word because as soon as we made it up the threshold of the house, I was in the bedroom against the pillows with a very horny vampire above me. I checked to make sure, and his eyes were tender butterscotch. And so Edward proceeded to strip us of our clothes. Within minutes he had me begging and pleading for his touch.

EDWARD POV

As Bella moaned and pleaded beneath me, I felt myself grow rock hard against her inner thigh. Much more of this and there will be nothing left, but I wasn't quite finished making her squirm yet. I loved hearing those little mewls and moans escape those rose bud lips of hers.

When my sexual restraint finally collapsed, I swiftly entered her dripping canal immediately feeling the tightness of her passage. "Edward!" she cried, arching into me. I bent to meet her and settled myself comfortably before starting a gentle, steady pace. I groaned as she tightened around my length signifying her first release.

I made love to Bella for I don't know how long, but as I watched my love rest; I remembered the evening I had planned for the both of us.

2 HOURS LATER- TIME 5:30 P.M.

I glanced up at the staircase to see a goddess descending them slowly. Waves of silver, blue, and lavender flowed from her curvaceous body. Love and possessiveness shot through me passionate and strong. A sense of pride quickly followed. This woman…this heavenly being was mine. No one else's…mine.

As I ushered her to the limo for that evening, I complimented her divine attire. "You look stunning Bella. Breathtakingly beautiful."

An adorable blush rose to her cheeks. "Thank you."

We arrived at our destination shortly thereafter. A giant building stood tall in front of us. I could see the confusion in my Bella's eyes, so instead of prolonging the wait, I lead her inside and through a crowd of people. Through another door I took her and there before her eyes was a beautiful dining cruise ship.

Bella looked at me inquiringly. "What is this Edward?"

I kissed her knuckles softly. "I have reserved us a table on this cruise ship my love. This is a dinner cruise down the Thames River."

Her eyes widened extremely. "Oh my! Edward you didn't have to."

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to," I assured her.

A loving smile bloomed on her face, and I led her to the boarding dock. Two of the employees were there to greet us at the entrance. I extended my hand in usher for her to go first. In return she gave me a lovely smile.

Once inside, we were led to a table. The boat was scheduled to leave at 6:30 and I was now quarter after six. I reached across and took Bella's hands in my own, my thumb creating lazy circles on her skin. Another blush rose to her cheeks, and she gazed at me through lidded eyes. I smirked as I caught the heavy scent of her arousal. Just the simplest touches had her wanting. "Now, now Bella. I believe you should wait until we return home love."

Confusion flashed through her eyes briefly. "Your scent love," I reminded.

Embarrassment was clear in her face. At that moment we felt the ship move and the intercom announce the departure. The grip Bella had on my hand tightened as the boat swayed with the swish of the waves. A lapse of fear overtook her irises. "Bella are you alright?"

"I'm fine. This is just my first time on a boat. I have to get used to the swaying," she answered.

I was shocked. "This is your first time on a boat?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Well then I'm glad to have shared this experience with you."

"Thank you again for doing this Edward. It means so much," she lovingly whispered.

Instead of replying, I stroked her hand gently. All too soon for our liking, dinner was served to all the guests of the ship. The interesting thing about this river ride was that everyone was served at the exact same time with the exact same meal.

Bella ate her dinner slowly as we enjoyed the soft music playing. By now you could barely tell we were on the boat. Then the intercom came back up signaling that a band would be playing shortly. As the band kicked up, I drug Bella out to the dance floor for a couple of dances.

As the last song ended, Bella grabbed my arm and tugged me toward the door. She flung it open and stepped out onto the deck. Laughing, she twirled in circles with her arms outstretched. Her eyes were closed in happiness. I was entranced by the sight. She was so beautiful.

We walked to the bow of the ship and looked out at the city lights of London lit by the night sky. Big Ben was seen twinkling in the distance. As the boat continued its slow ride up the river, the Tower of London became visible. Bella's face glowed with excitement.

BELLA'S POV

I was amazed. The scenery was the most amazing I had ever seen. The lights, the breeze, and the river were all beautiful. I placed my hands against the railing and threw my head back. "Edward?"

His arms wrapped around my waist from behind. "Yes?"

"I love you."

He kissed my neck. "I love you too."

We stood in silence for about fifteen minutes just enjoying the scenery. Every now and then Edward would kiss my head or neck. Unable to resist any more, I turned in his arms and kissed him slowly, passionately. Our lips moved sensuously against one another's. Involuntarily, a moan flowed from my lips.

Edward and I stood making out under the stars, on a cruise ship down the Thames, and it was one of the most memorable nights of my life. As the boat returned to the dock, we broke apart. My breath ragged and trembling; lips swollen with desire.

As we pilled into the limo, the minute we pulled back out onto the main road, Edward's lips found mine again. He kissed me carefully but enough to have my body on fire. This time, though, I felt like being a little dominant. I pushed on his shoulders. He got the message and turned on his back. I rolled on top of him, straddling his waist, and continued to kiss him. I could feel his arousal brushing against my clothed treasure.

When the limo arrived back at the house, Edward had me out and inside in about fifteen seconds flat. But I had an idea. I stopped kissing him to voice my thought.

I rose up on tip toes and whispered in his ear, "Meet me in the hot tub in five minutes." Then I turned and dashed up the stairs to the bedroom. I rummaged through the special bag the Alice had packed for me. Finally, I found it. I held up a skimpy two- piece bathing suit. It was an aquamarine blue that faded into different shades of blue. On the edges of the fabric were little designs.

Quickly, I slipped it on. For a final touch, I added a small bathing suit wrap. I descended the stairs and made way to the sliding glass door that led to the hot tub. As I neared, I could hear the jets going and knew that Edward was waiting for me.

Slowly, I slid the door open and stepped out on to the patio. Edward's eyes were huge! A sexy growl came from his lips. He looked so sexy! Oh my god! With the water cascading down his body and his muscles rippling with his movement. I approached the hot tub and lifted a foot to the step. Hopefully sexy, I lowered myself into the warm water and made way to Edward.

When I reached him, my lips immediately found his. His arms wrapped around me, and my arms found his neck and hair. I would never get over how tender and soft his lips were compared to the stone structured hardness of his body.

My hands left his hair and neck to trail over the contours of his chest. I broke the kiss to trail a line of kisses over his face and neck, gently nipping and sucking the warmed skin. The heat of the hot tub and the pressure of the jets made it all the better. I slithered down his body, kissing all that was reachable. My hands fondled the rim of his swim trunks.

Teasingly slow, I lowered the trunks. When I finally had them off, I threw them across the patio to hit the glass door with a dull thud. Edward's lips were sucking my neck now and moans flowed from my aroused lips.

His hands were on my ass, squeezing and groping. One hand came up to untie the string of my bikini top. As it fell from my form, his hands began to knead my tenderly aroused nipples in his fingers. Soon they were replaced by his lips. I moaned deep and throaty. He was so talented!

As our hands and lips explored each other's bodies, my bottoms were stripped of me at some point. His penis brushed against my heated vagina. Edward then sheathed himself deep inside me, pushing my hips down on top of his as he thrust upwards. We moved as one. "Edward!" I cried over and over, unable to keep his name from my lips. Every time we had sex it was better and better.

Edward pumped me gently at first but as time progressed and our releases neared, he began to thrust upwards, and I pushed down on him. My breasts bounced with each thrust. Edward groaned and growled sexily in my ear and whispered naughty things to me. We released in unison, crying each other's name.

I collapsed against his chest, but then I felt him go hard again. I giggled, and we began to move again. So that night, Edward and I made love in the hot tub, the kitchen, the dinning room, on the stairs, and in the bedroom. By the time I collapsed, exhausted on the bed, I had cum at least fifteen times; Edward not far behind.

We cuddled as I drifted off to sleep. Another perfect day had come and gone. Edward hummed my lullaby as my mind shut down. What I didn't know was the a tragic event rested on the horizon.

**I finally finished this chapter. I am so sorry to all my fans and readers who had to wait on this chapter. I promise the future chapters will not take this long. To people who actually celebrate: MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up ****very**** soon.**


	7. The Accident

**Warning! This chapter contains character death. I apologize in advance to anyone who wanted them to stay, but this just makes it easier to continue the story without too many twists. In any other case, the characters would not be dying. Once again, SORRY! **

Chapter 7: The Accident

BELLA'S POV

In silent content I munched my breakfast. I was still exhausted from all the nights Edward and I had made love. It had been a total of five days since our honeymoon began. Edward had been loving, patient, and fantastic this entire trip. He took me places I had never imagined.

As I washed the dishes, I hummed a small tune not remembering where it came from. I didn't know where Edward was at the moment. Today we had both decided to stay at the house and enjoy being with each other relaxing.

When the dishes were done, I placed the tea kettle on the stove and let it heat. Over the course of five days, I had become addicted to English breakfast tea. It was the absolute best. I opened the tea bag and placed it in the tea cup. A few moments later the whistle of the boiling water signified the water was ready.

I walked out onto the patio, passed the hot tub, through the metal gate, and straight to the garden. Earlier yesterday I had found a peaceful spot under a beautiful tree. Under the tree was a mahogany bench with iron bars. I wasn't sure what kind of tree it was, but it made good shade and gave a beautiful view of the fountain and garden flowers.

Peacefully, I sipped my tea in silence under the tree. I thought over all of the events that had happened up to this point. Never, in all my life, did I think I would find a man like Edward.

Up in the branches of the tree, I heard scuffling. Suddenly, out popped a squirrel. It was a bronze color that immediately had me thinking of Edward's soft mane of hair that I loved running my fingers through.

I watched as the squirrel hustled and bustled about the garden, poking here and there. It reminded me of myself. How I'm constantly trying to fit in as many human moments before becoming a vampire. Birds chirped above me, and I lifted my gaze to the sky. Marshmallow clouds filled the crystal blue sky, and the sun created rays of light that shinned off every petal on the flowers.

With one last sip of tea, I stood up and returned to the house. As I entered the kitchen again, I glanced at the clock. Ten thirty it read. Feeling the need for a hot bath, I ascended the stairs slowly.

When I entered the room my breath hitched. There was Edward standing in front of the bay window in nothing but a pair of faded blue jeans. They hung loosely on his hips, giving me a nice view of his lower back. His arm was raised and resting gently on the window as he gazed out over the horizon at the scenery that was London.

I approached this Greek god hesitantly, afraid that if I disturbed him, he would vanish into thin air. I blinked rapidly to convince myself that this was the real Edward standing there. It had to be a crime to be so unbelievably beautiful and sexy! Timidly, I reached around and hugged him from behind. Apparently, he had not been paying attention- lost in thought- and not noticed me enter the room.

He stiffened into the motionless stone but relaxed when he realized it was just me. "Are you alright Edward? You seem a little off…distant this morning," I asked against the marble coolness of his back. I felt him shift and turn in my hold to face me. His arms tenderly held me to him. We embraced silently for a few moments breathing in each other's scent- intoxicating both of us.

His finger gently lifted my chin to look at his eyes. Yesterday, as I slept, Edward had gone hunting in the woods near by. I had noticed by the end of the third day that his eyes were darker; onyx. I had suggested that he feed as soon as possible; he agreed. Now his eyes had returned to the honey-kissed orbs that I loved to get lost in.

Gazing at me lovingly, Edward stroked my cheek in his hand. I leaned into the touch savoring the each and every feeling. No matter how many times we were intimate with one another, I always savored the emotion and feeling that came from each caress and loving gesture.

"I am absolutely fine, Love. I was just dwelling on the fact that our time here is coming to an end." His velvety- smooth voice caressed my ears. There was a hint of pain in his tone that made me worry.

Reassuringly, I responded, "There is no need to worry. You have already given me more than enough. Everything I could ever want is in the arms of the man that holds me now."

I sealed my lips over his in a brief kiss as if to say, _don't worry. I'm always here. There is nothing more to give. _I released him and stepped back to look him in the eye again. The hint of worry was gone, replaced by love and affection. "Besides Eddie, sex with you is more than enough. We could have stayed in a run down warehouse, and it wouldn't have made a difference to me what so ever." I smirked when I finished the statement.

Edward looked appalled. "I take offense to that statement Bella," he teased.

I _humfed_ and turned to the bathroom. I let out a squeak of shock as a hand came in contact with my ass. Glaring at him playfully over my shoulder, I dared him. "If I have been naughty Edward, come and punish me." Giggling wickedly, I disappeared into the bathroom.

EDWARD'S POV

What in the world has gotten into my Bella this morning? The little vixen in her has completely taken over; not that I'm complaining. She caught me completely off guard with that last insinuation. As the invitation dawned on me as to what she was implying, I smirked; I was going to punish her. A growl erupted from my chest, and I heard her giggle inside the bathroom. She was testing me!

The growl became louder as my arousal heightened. I really liked this side of Bella. With human slowness, I approached the shut bathroom door. I listened with enhanced ears as the rustle of clothes reached them. Impatiently, I shoved the doors violently open.

There she was, clad in a matching lingerie set a deep ocean blue. My nostrils flared at the smell of her earthy essence. Predatory, stalking my prey, I approached her. The scent of her arousal spiked as I grew near. "I will punish you my Bella. Deliciously, torturously, slowly, I will punish you."

When I reached her I buried my face into her neck. Immediately, she through her head back, exposing the vulnerability of her throat. Hungrily, I kissed the exposed skin, licking and sucking. Little mewls of pleasure escaped my angel's lips.

I kissed a trail up until I reached her lips where I kissed her deeply. Slowly, I kissed her, savoring the taste of her lips. We kissed until I was satisfied that her lips were a swollen rosy hue. She was panting and out of breath when I released her lips. My hands gripped her hips strongly but not enough to cause her pain.

Growling, I placed cold, icy kissed down her swan-like neck. My lips traced the baby fine skin, definitely leaving marks. Then I felt her knees buckle underneath her, so I was holding her weight. Keeping her steady, I knelt down and snapped her bra in my teeth. She gasped, "Edward!"

I let out another growl and pushed the straps from her shoulders, watching the silky fabric flutter to the floor. Swiftly, I took one of the erect peaks in my lips. With my free hand I fondled the neglected one. "Edward," Bella whispered, breathless.

Her moans became louder as my lips released her breasts to travel lower. My tongue traced the planes of her stomach, dipping in the crevice of her small navel. Tired of having her stand, I lifted her in my arms by the area just above her knees. Fastening my lips over hers again, I carried her to the bed.

I flopped her onto the bed ungracefully and settled myself on top of her without placing too much weight on her. My mouth returned to her stomach where I kissed every inch torturously slow. I smirked as I heard Bella whine.

"Edward please."

"No."

She moaned as I licked the area just above her panty line. Her begging became more frequent as I kissed over her clothed treasure and down her right leg. As I kissed back up, I shifted to her inner thigh. With my teeth I pulled her panties down her legs.

She was dripping wet and very aroused. Her scent almost drove me to a lusting madness. Agonizingly slow, I drug my cold tongue across her clit, stopping at the little bundle of nerves and sucking gently. She cried out as the pleasure racked through her body signifying her first orgasm.

I began to build her up again as the aggressiveness of my sucking increased. My name rolled from her lips sensuously. I groaned as her taste hit me again in her second orgasm.

I was about to bring my member to her entrance when the moment was ruined by the least likely thing we expected. My cell phone rang. Panting, Bella sat up and reached for the insufferable technology device. I already knew it was one of my family members. I had told them to call only if it was absolutely necessary.

Before Bella answered, she did her best to compose herself. "Hello."

"Bella is that you." It was Alice.

"Yeah Alice it's me. Is something wrong? Edward and I were kind of in the middle of something," Bella huffed.

I could hear Alice's tone change. "Bella," her voice worried, "You need to come back to Forks."

Immediately Bella and I knew something was wrong. "Alice what happened? Tell me now!" Bella begged, her voice frantic.

Alice sighed heavily, sadly on the other end of the line. "Bella please try to stay calm, but there has been an accident."

"What?! What kind of accident? Alice?!" Bella cried, near hysterics.

"Bella, Charlie and Renee are in the hospital," Alice admitted.

Bella's breath hitched. "W…what?"

"I'm so sorry Bella. They had both gone to the grocery store to pick up some things, but on the way out they got hit by an oncoming car head on. The doctors…Carlisle doesn't think they'll make it. I'm so sorry Bella."

Before Alice could finish, Bella was in tears. Her head was shaking back in forth as if in disbelief. "Bella! Bella are you there? Bella?" Alice called.

"Y…Yeah I'm he…here," Bella chocked.

I could hear Alice begin to sob on the other end at hearing the sound of Bella's voice. It broke my unbeating heart in two. Bella had tears streaming down her face, her eyes were wide in terror, and her voice was the most pitiful thing I had ever heard in my hundred odd years of living. She sounded so lost, so confused.

"Alice."

"Yes Bella."

"I'll be there as soon as I can alright? Try to keep them alive until I get there okay?" Bella begged.

"Of course Bella. I'll see you in a few hours. Try to stay positive sis," Alice encouraged.

"Yeah," Bella whispered. Then she hung up. She stared at the wall blankly as if the news that her parents were in the hospital hadn't hit her yet. When it did, I pulled her to me as her hysteric sobs ripped from her chest. As she cried, I rocked her and offered words of comfort.

Bella only seemed to cry harder, and it took several minutes to get her to calm down. She had me scared stiff, afraid that she would start hyperventilating. As her cries reduced themselves to sniffles, I stood up and with vampire speed, had our luggage packed and ready to go.

Quickly, I opened my cell phone and dialed the number for the airport. When I finished conversing with one of the employees, I returned my attention to Bella who was now completely clothed.

Gently, I lifted her chin so she could look in my eyes. "Everything is going to be alright Bella. I promise. Let's go."

She nodded, not the least bit convinced I could tell, and followed me to the door.

AT THE AIRPORT- NOON

BELLA'S POV

This can't be happening, I chanted again and again in my head. I prayed that we made it in time. Edward and I rushed through the airport trying desperately to make it to the plane that departed in twenty minutes. Everyone seemed to be in our way.

We pushed our way through security check and baggage check. As the boarding ramp became visible, my breathing seemed to accelerate dramatically. Edward whispered words of reassurance to me, but they had no effect.

We practically shoved our tickets into the ticket checker's face. As we settled restlessly into our seats, the tears began to flow again. "Oh Bella. Shh. It's alright love," Edward whimpered.

"B...but what…i…if…th…they don't…m…make it!" I cried. I didn't care if people stared. Damn it, I was going to cry.

Unable to offer any words, Edward pulled me to his arms and rocked me back and forth. Eventually, we were soaring through the skies. It seemed like my own personal version of hell, and time seemed frozen.

USA AIRPORT- TIME 6:00 P.M.

Fourteen hours couldn't have gone slower in my opinion. My nerves were haywire, and Edward was crazy with worry. We rushed through baggage claim and towards the exit. The sun was already setting as we ran to the parking lot. It was strange. I had gotten so used to it being dark and a lot later in London. I would have to adjust to the time zone again.

We both picked up speed as Alice's yellow Porsche could be seen just a few yards ahead. Edward through the luggage into the trunk quickly, and we were off. Alice turned to me as I situated myself in the front seat. "Are you alright Bella?"

"I'm fine. The real question is: How are Charlie and Renee?" I gushed.

Alice sighed sadly. "Not good Bella. Renee has a lot of internal bleeding and the doctors are still trying to get it to stop. They've managed to slow it but not stop it. Charlie is no better. A brain hemorrhage and several broken bones. There is a slim chance that they will live past the hour Bella."

"Oh." I broke down. These were my parents for heaven's sake. The tear flowed and I did not try to stop them. The pain, the sorrow was nothing I had ever felt before. I buried my face into my lap and cried.

My tears must have caused a chain reaction Alice started cry tearless sobs. Edward was whimpering pitifully. It was as if they were sharing my pain.

As we pulled into the parking lot, my nerves came back full force. The car hadn't even stopped completely, and I had the door open. With speed I didn't know I had, I rushed into the hospital. I slammed into the reception desk. "Can you help my please!?"

The woman behind the counter looked shocked. "Um…yes. What can I do for you dear?"

"My parents were in a car accident. I don't know much about the situation, but can you tell me where I can get to them?"

I felt Edward's arm around my waist. "What are the names?"

"Charlie and Renee Swan."

I chose to keep the last name the same. It would be easier that way. The lady flipped through many files before she finally addressed me again. "They were just release from surgery an hour ago. Their conditions are very severe."

"Can I see them?" I asked.

"What is your relation to them?"

"They are my parents," I said slowly, frustrated.

The woman had a look of sympathy on her face. She agreed and let us through. When I came upon the critical condition area of the hospital, I spotted Carlisle talking to a nurse.

"Carlisle!"

"Bella?"

"Where are they?" I demanded.

He pointed to the room just down the hall. I ran to the room and shoved the door open. There they were appearing to be in a peaceful sleep. Hesitantly, I approached the beds. "Mom. Dad?"

Of course there was no response. They looked horrible. Bandages covered them from head to foot. I.V's were attached to them, and tubes to monitor the heart and other vital organs. The beating of them machine was faint, slow, signifying the slow beating of their hearts.

I knelt down between the beds so I could grasp one hand in each of my own. "Please don't die," I begged.

I was only given a few moments to see them. Afterwards, we waited in the hallway on the benches for any kind of word. We seemed to wait in agonizing seconds. As the time ticked by Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme showed up. They all tried to offer comfort. Emmett tried desperately to get me to laugh.

Nothing could make me feel better except news of my parents' condition. It finally came. The news. A doctor, not Carlisle, came up to me. His expression was unreadable.

"Mrs. Isabella Swan?" he asked.

"Yes that's me," I said, standing up.

The man sighed. He looked me in the eye. "I'm sorry Mrs. Swan. Mr. Charlie Swan and Mrs. Renee have passed. There was nothing more we could do. The damage was too much for them to bear. I pray for your recovery from this tragic loss. Please if you would come this way, you may see them one last time."

I collapsed into a heap on the floor. Edward knelt down and picked me up in his arms. My wails were not stifled. I cried hard and loud. "No," I kept repeating.

No one said anything. There was nothing any one could say. They were gone. My mother and father were gone; dead. The pain was unbearable, but I gradually pulled myself together as best as I could. I stood up on shaky legs and let the doctor lead me to the room.

The Cullen family followed behind slowly. I could hear Alice and Esme crying in the background. I entered the room and saw them both lying there only this time there was no beeping of the heart monitor or hum of machinery.

I approached my mom's bedside and stroked her face. My vision was blurry from the tears. She looked so peaceful, and there was a soft smile on her face. I left her side to go to my dad. He was the worst of them both. He had been driving. His face was bruised and cut, but peaceful-happy. I leaned down and gave him a soft hug goodbye.

Unable to bear the pain anymore, I ran back to Edward's arms. It was a shame that Charlie and Renee had died a few days before the change. Edward had explained to me that trying to change them now would kill them faster with the injuries they already had.

I signed some papers that the doctor gave me then gave one last look to the faces of my parents. The mourning tears had not stopped since the news. The hospital would send them to the place where bodies get sent after they die so we could prepare for the funeral.

This was the worst ending to a honeymoon in the history of ever. I turned to the Cullen family gazing sympathetically at me. I sighed. "Let's go home. There is nothing more I or you can do. I'm tired."

They all came one by one to hug me. Edward, who was last, scooped me into his arms and led me to the car. Form there we headed back home.

And so chief of Forks county police department Charlie Swan died at 8:32 P.M Saturday September 5, 2007. Renee, former Swan, died at 8: 47 P.M Saturday September 5, 2007. Although this is a tragic loss to Bella, it shall open many doors for her future as a Cullen vampire.

**Another chapter finished. Once again I apologize to anyone who wanted Charlie and Renee to live. This just makes the story flow easier. I really didn't want to kill them. I love them both. Please understand. Merry Christmas and the next chapter will be up soon. **


	8. Let the Change Begin

**Okay, so the last chapter was depressing and a big blow to Bella. But, in this chapter she comes to terms with her parent's death, and the change begins. **

Ch.8: Let the Change Begin

BELLA'S POV

I knelt down silently between the two matching graves. One marked for my mother and the other for my father. It had been exactly two weeks since the incident had happened. The funeral was held one week after their deaths. For a while all I could feel was sadness and the huge feeling of regret. But as the time progressed, Edward helped me realize that my parents had died knowing that I was happy and that made them happy. They had both lived their lives and it was just their time to go.

Tenderly, I replaced the dead flowers with new ones and bowed my head to offer prayer. Against my will the tears flowed. Every now and then the feeling… the knowledge that my parents were gone hit me with a blow that left me weak, emotional, and mentally exhausted. It was gradually getting better, and I knew that my parents would want me to keep living happily.

As I stood up and gazed down at the graves, two strong arms wrapped lovingly around my waist. The tears slowed to a stop and I wrapped my own hands around the ones on my waist. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Edward had been worrying over me ever since the car accident. The rest of the family was just as bad. Slowly, I turned and embraced my husband.

"I'm fine Edward. The pain gets better and better through each passing day. As long as you're still here, I will get through this. And I know that Charlie and Renee would want me to move on and be happy, and I am going to honor that," I answered him.

Edward smiled that crooked smile. "I'm so proud of you Bella. You're so strong. I love you Bella." Then he kissed me softly, sensually. My face cradled in his strong hands. He broke the kiss, but I kept my eyes closed, savoring the feel of his lips on mine.

We hadn't had sex since the honeymoon two and a half weeks ago because of all the events. Now the tension was starting to come back and it was just a matter of time before we both snapped.

Once the news hit Forks that Charlie and Renee had died, everyone took pity on me. I hated it. I did not want their pity. I just wanted to be left to mourn in peace. It eventually died down and life continued.

As I opened my eyes, Edward chuckled at me. "What?"

"You look so beautiful Bella," he whispered.

I blushed. I took on last look at the graves before stating that I was ready to go. I would be back in a week or so. I had reasoned with myself and come to the decision that I would visit like every few weeks to replace the flowers and pay my respects. That would stop once I was changed into a vampire which, hopefully, would be sometime soon.

Edward led me back to the shiny Volvo and opened the door for me as usual. He sped out of the cemetery and started for our home. The Cullens had officially accepted me into their household after Charlie died. Charlie's house had been sold because I couldn't afford the payments, and I was not about to let Edward take care of them.

As the scenery passed by quickly, I stared intently at Edward. And for the first time in a while, I felt a surge of arousal pool between my legs. Edward's eyes quickly shifted to mine and a smirk plastered itself to his face. "Feeling better love?" he teased. His eyes held that mischievous twinkle in his eyes that dazzled me immediately. I blushed and averted my gaze. Edward chuckled and continued to drive. "No need to be embarrassed, my dearest, if it makes you feel better, I feel the same way."

I giggled and stared at Edward's god-like features. My heart gave an unexpected flutter at the thought of being with him forever. My thoughts, however, were cut short when Edward announced that we had arrived home. In a flash, Edward had me cradled in his arms bridle style and was carrying me into the house. Before we could make it to the stairs, Carlisle appeared and asked to speak with us. Edward had a worried look on his face which made me extremely confused. We entered Carlisle's office, I the more hesitant. Edward gave me a reassuring squeeze on the hand that was resting in his own.

"Please have a seat," Carlisle ushered, politely.

We both took a seat on the sofa that was situated to the right of the room. Apparently, Carlisle had something important to say because he sat down in a chair directly across from us instead of sitting behind his desk like he usually did when we spoke in his office. Once Carlisle was comfortable in his chair, he cleared his throat and looked at each of us. "You both are probably wondering why I brought you here. Well, Edward you know what I am here to discuss with you," he began.

"Yes," Edward agreed, curtly. I could tell he was frustrated by whatever thoughts were in Carlisle's head at the moment. I looked between both men trying to figure out what was going on.

Carlisle brought his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose much like Edward did when he got flustered or angry. "I know you don't like this Edward, but I must discuss it when both you and Bella are present. I wish to know what her thoughts and opinions are."

I couldn't take it anymore. "Does anyone want to tell me what is going on?"

Carlisle turned to me and opened his mouth to speak, but Edward let out a growl, cutting him off short. Carlisle rounded on Edward. "That's enough Edward! Stop acting like a hypocrite! You want this just as much as the rest of us!"

Edward looked ashamed; I was shocked. Never had I heard Carlisle scold any of his kids. I took Edward's hand that was grasping mine with my other free hand and rubbed it soothingly. He looked back at me then to Carlisle and gave him an apologetic look. Carlisle took a deep, unneeded breath and spoke. "Now that that little charade is over, let me begin. Just recently Alice had another vision that concerns both me and the rest of the family including Edward." His attention was now completely on me. "This vision was about the Volturri."

"What?" I squeaked. "Is something wrong?"

Carlisle was quick to try and comfort me. "No, no, no Bella. There is nothing wrong per say, but there is something about the vision that has me worried."

His tone had me worried. I had no idea what to expect. The shear intensity of his golden gaze made me uncertain as to what he was going to tell me. I was afraid that the news was going to be something horrible, but I couldn't come up with anything that the news might be.

Carlisle shot one last glance at Edward before he stared at me with a look that clearly said, _I'm sorry._ "The Volturri have made their decision. They will be here in exactly three weeks to make sure we honored our promise to change you. Bella? Bella are you alright?" Carlisle's face changed to that of horror. Apparently, I had begun hyperventilating. Edward was calling my name, but he sounded so far away. My vision blurred and the last thing I heard was Edward yelling at Carlisle before I collapsed.

* * *

I was under water. I couldn't break the surface. Something was holding me down. It took me a moment to realize that a voice was beginning to reach my ears. It was the voice of an angel. My angel. Edward's voice, although very faint, was soothing the roaring in my ears. Then I broke the surface. My eyes snapped open, I gasped for breath, and tears streamed down my face. The first thing I saw when my vision became focused was my beautiful husband. Sadly, I couldn't find my voice.

"Bella?" Edward's silky voice cried anxiously.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "Bella are you alright?" It was Alice this time. I looked around and came to the conclusion that I was in Edward's room on his bed. Unable to form words, I pointed to my throat desperately. Jasper seemed to understand so in a split second he was handing me a glass of water. I gave him an appreciative nod and slowly sipped the cool tap water. Immediately, I felt my dry throat become moist, soothing the dry ache of my vocal cords. As I brought the glass away from my lips, I sighed in satisfaction.

I looked up into the expectant faces of my family. "I'm fine Edward. What happened exactly?" I was generally confused. I couldn't really remember how I had ended up on Edward's…our bed.

Edward gave me a relieved look and sighed. "You fainted Bella. Apparently, the news of the Volturri's arrival was a bit of a shock to you, my dear." His flawless face was contorted in discomfort and worry.

My memory came rushing back to me and I remembered Carlisle telling Edward and I about the Volturri and then blacking out. I shifted my eyes to Carlisle then. "Well what do we do now Carlisle?" I asked, timid.

Carlisle gave me a sympathetic look that I noticed all the other Cullens were giving me as well. He closed his eyes briefly, as if to gather his wits, and turned his attention back to me. "Bella this is actually a very simple situation; well not completely simple, but the timing is perfect," he sounded pleased. Edward was already growling a low menacing growl. "Of course this decision is totally up to you Bella. There are pretty much three options, although I think the third one is out of the question. Option one: we change you right now into a vampire. This would allow us almost two and a half weeks to help you become aware of the different scents, including that of a human, and start building your resistance. It would also allow us time to discover any abilities you might gain. You would be exposed to the instincts and hardships of a vampire and not be as dazed as you would be if we wait. Option two would be we wait until about a week until the Volturri shows up to investigate. When they arrive they would see you in your most vulnerable newborn state. You would not be as exposed as you could be. The last option- option three is that we don't change you and we let the Volturri decide what to do with you. As you can see, the third option is simply not going to happen."

I was speechless by the time Carlisle was finished. The Volturri were coming to see if I was a vampire yet. I only had so much time to become one. The scenarios, the options that Carlisle gave were the only logical ways to go about doing the change. Though before I could voice my opinion, Edward made his own known, and it was not a positive one.

"This is ridiculous! Bella…we should get more time dammit! This just isn't fair!" His voice was strained, angry, and vicious. His eyes were livid, a mixture between self-doubt and uncertainty.

I sat up on my knees on the bed. Edward had his face buried in his hands while he sat at the end of the bed. Gently, I placed my hands on his two rigid shoulders. He stiffened, and then lifted himself to face me. It nearly killed me to see him so torn; so confused. With confidence, I grabbed his face between my hands and lowered my lips to his. Fervently, I kissed him. He kissed back just as strong but several times more urgent.

I broke the kiss and lay my forehead against his so I could stare his directly in the eyes. "Edward please do this for me," I begged.

"But I don't want to lose you Bella," he tried desperately to reason.

I kissed his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

Edward refused to give in. "But what if you don't wake up Bella! Do you know what you're asking? For me to _kill_ you Bella. **Kill you**!"

I had known he was going to throw this curve ball at me at some point and knew exactly what to say at the moment. I looked him in the eye and said softly, confidently: "To die is to live; to live is to die."

His eyes widened and his hold on me tightened. He went to speak but I interrupted him. "Edward, I know exactly what I'm asking, what I'm about to give up. I'm going to be given a chance to spend an eternity with the man I love more that air. How could I pass that chance up? Sure I'm going to lose my human traits, but one thing that will not change is my feelings for you Edward." I terribly wanted him to understand.

Once again his face was torn. "Bella," he whispered.

My hands released his face and trailed down. One rested on his chest, the other cradled his chin. "Edward you can do this. I trust you. I know you can do this."

I was relieved tremendously when I saw the uncertainty vanish from his eyes to be replaced by something much more promising; determination. I smiled and kissed him one more time. When we broke apart, we turned back to the family who had been patiently waiting.

Carlisle stepped forward. "What is your decision Bella?"

I gave him a reproaching look. "Do you need to ask?"

They all chuckled, the tension leaving the room for the moment. "Actually I do Bella."

I took a deep breath. "I chose the first option. It gives us and me the time that we need to make sure I can function properly when the Volturri arrive. And I would love to rub it in their faces." I smirked at my last statement.

Alice laughed. "I know what you mean Bells."

I smiled at her soprano voice. I turned back to Carlisle. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Carlisle turned to Edward. A moment passed and Edward nodded. He turned to me. "It will take a few hours to prepare Bella. I have to go hunt. While I'm gone, love, I want you to enjoy yourself alright? The next few days are going to be Hell for all of us."

I nodded and kissed him one more time before he vanished and I was left to contemplate what to do. Eventually, I decided to go get something to eat since it will be my last human meal. Esme helped me cook. We made small talk and I found out that she was very supportive of my decision which didn't really surprise me all that much. There was only one person that I really needed to talk to. So after my delicious meal, I made my way to Rosalie's room.

"Come in," her voice flowed through the door.

I pushed it open slowly and stepped in. "Hey."

She was sitting at a vanity mirror brushing her beautiful blond tresses. Her eyes reflected that they were on me. I settled myself uncomfortably on her and Emmett's bed. "Umm," I couldn't think of a place to start. Rosalie through down her brush angrily, making me flinch, and marched over to me. She got right in my face and hissed, "Why?"

It took me a moment to respond. When I did, neither of us expected my answer, "Because I hate my human life." Rose's eyes widened and she shifted away from me.

"Bella?" she croaked after a minute or two. I was still shocked from the words that had just came from my mouth. What shocked me the most, though, was that it was true. I was tired of always having to be careful around my family. I was tired of having to worry about growing old and dying and leaving Edward to suffer. I had nothing more to lose. My parents were gone, I had graduated high school, and I had married Edward. He had promised to change me, and I was going to hold him to it. Nothing more mattered. I wanted to spent the rest of my eternity in the arms of the one man who made my boring life worth wild. The man who made me flustered and crazy and happy all at the same time. The man that I couldn't live without. The man that made the pain of being turned into a vampire seem like a gift.

I snapped out of my reverie and addressed Rosalie, who was looking extremely upset. I sighed. "Rosalie…rose I know you don't like this and probably never will. I know that I can't change your views, but please try and put yourself in my position. If this was you in this situation and it was Emmett who you wanted more than anything. If you were given the choice to spend an eternity with Emmett compared to a few decades."

Rosalie exploded. "But that's just it Bella don't you see! I didn't have a choice Bella! I didn't get to chose the life I wanted! You have no idea how I wish I could trade places with you!"

"If it was Emmett what would you do Rosalie? Huh?" I screamed.

She paused, hesitated. She finally spoke. "I would ask him to love me while he could and hope that after I had lived my life that he could find someone else to love in my place."

I was appalled. "How can you say that Rose? Do you know how that would break his heart? To hear you say that you're human life experiences were more important than his emotions. I have never heard something so utterly selfish, conceited, and greedy!"

"How dare you Bella? The one who should be called greedy is you!"

"You think I don't know that Rose after all Edward and I have been through together! I know I have to be the most selfish person in the entire universe to ask Edward to do this for me, but that is where things change Rose," I huffed.

"Oh? And just how is that?" she sneered.

I glared hard at her pompous expression. My anger boiled and I screamed so loud that I know the whole family hear it. What I didn't know was that Edward had returned as well in time to hear what I screamed at her next. "Because I AM NOT YOU Rosalie! I'm not you, and I never will be! My love for Edward could never change my feelings towards my human life. My life has nothing without Edward in it. I learned that the hard way! So DON'T YOU DARE say that I am making a mistake because I know that my heart is telling me that I am making the right one for me, NOT YOU! This change is not for you Rosalie Hale! I don't care if this makes you happy or if you hate me for the rest of forever, but I will NOT let you tell me what is and is not a mistake, and what human experiences I should and should not have!"

Rosalie looked taken aback. Neither she nor I was expecting that I would blow up like that. Tears of frustration poured down my face, and I stubbornly swiped them away. My breath was ragged and I was huffing unevenly. Suddenly, I felt guilty for yelling at Rose the way I had. I sighed again. "Look Rose, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No!" she yelled.

I was confused. "What?"

She shook her head. "Don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing. I have always wanted to live my life as a human because the one I wanted to have I never got. And because of my selfish and demanding attitude at being used to getting what I wanted all the time, I tried to do something that I couldn't do; I tried to live my life through you. I wanted you to make the decisions I would have made given the chance to. I truly am the selfish one."

Unable to say anything to that, I strode across the room and enveloped her into a cold, stone hug. She hugged my back and whispered apologies in my ear over and over. I pulled away and looked at her guilt ridden face. "I forgive you Rose," I stated, smiling.

She smiled back and then giggled. "What?" I asked.

"I just find it amazing how forgiving and understanding you are Bella. You really are an amazing person," Rose complimented.

I blushed at the statement. "I'm hardly deserving of that Rose."

"Never mind that now. It's time Bella."

"You mean?"

She nodded, "Edward's back."

We both grasped hands and traveled to Edward's bedroom where I would be spending the next few days in agony. My nerves started to resurface, but I pushed them down with the thought that this was all worth it. _For Edward_, I thought.

Edward, Alice, and Carlisle were present in the room when I entered. Shyly, I made my way to the bed and lied down. I looked up into their faces and took a deep breath. I could tell they had heard the dispute between Rosalie and I, but I brushed that aside. "I'm ready."

Carlisle approached my side. "Alright Bella. Know that we are all going to be right here with you. You are not alone for this Bella. To make it better, I am going to inject you with some morphine to help numb some of the pain alright?"

I nodded my head in understanding and Carlisle was replaced by my beautiful vampire husband. I could tell he was nervous. I grabbed his hand in my own. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be fine as long as you are here Edward."

I smiled reassuringly at my love. His face lowered to mine and he kissed my passionately. His lips devoured my own. He quickly released my lips and whispered in my ear. "I love you Bella. Always and forever."

His hand tilted my head, exposing my tender neck to his blazing eyes and flaring nostrils. Out of my peripheral vision I saw his fangs for the first time. I truly saw my Edward as what he was; a vampire. I felt no fear, only joy as his lips descended to my awaiting flesh. A shock wave passed through my body as his teeth broke the skin. Raw pleasure mixed with a slight pain made me moan loudly. I felt his lips sucking, drinking the sticky, metallic liquid that flowed through my body.

As the pleasure died down, Edward remove himself from my neck. I glanced at his face. His eyes were wild, untamed, and down right feral. His thirst for my blood drove him to an almost thirsting madness, but he restrained. For that I honored him. His strength, his courage, his love made this all worth wild.

"I love you," I whispered to him one last time. I let my eyes fall closed as the first spasm of pain racked my body. My muscles contracted under the excruciating pain, and this was just the very beginning. Well then, let the change begin.

**Yeah I did it! Bella is finally being changed. I know that Bells sort of exploded at Rosalie, but I would to if I was in Bella's position. Anyhoo, I hope you guys liked it. Please review and the next chapter will be up very soon…I hope. **


	9. 72 Hours in Hell

**Okay, so in this chapter Bella is going through her change. This chapter will contain both Bella and Edward's POV throughout the change. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N: I apologize for any sp/ grammar errors that I do not catch. **

Chapter 9: 72 Hours in Hell

EDWARD'S POV

It was impossible to stop. So good; it tasted so good. Her hot, sweet blood awoke the animal in me. I wanted to listen to her moan as I drank every last drop of her human essence. But I resisted, pulled away. I withstood the addiction. It was incredibly hard to resist, but when I looked into her face, her eyes, and she whispered those three important words, I knew that my love for Bella allowed me to resist the flavorful wine that was her blood.

As I came back to my senses, Carlisle injected Bella with the first needle of morphine. Hopefully, my love would be in a little less pain. So far it had been about three minutes since the venom had been injected and we still had several hours to go. I could tell by looking in her eyes that the pain was beginning to start. But, to my shock, Bella only uttered winces, she never cried out or screamed.

Given that it had now only been a few minutes, I was still unsure as to whether she would be alright or not. I decided that being positive was the only solution at this point…or I could always ask Alice. Carlisle straightened slowly and turned to me.

"Alright Edward, I've done all I can for now. All we can do now is wait. Only 72 hours and she'll be fine. Right now, though, you should go hunt."

My eyes widened. "NO! I'm not leaving!"

"You will need your strength to support Bella through this Edward. If you leave now, then you can get back before the major pain starts," Carlisle stated.

Very hesitant, I nodded. I had no other choice. I must be there for when Bella needs me most. Without another word, I dashed out the door and into the forest to hunt.

BELLA'S POV

The pain was dull at first. Just an annoying pinching feeling that started in my hands. I could hear Carlisle telling Edward to go hunt. The morphine was doing little to help me at this point. I was only aware that Edward was gone when Carlisle spoke gently to me. "Edward will be back in about and hour Bella. Can you hold out that long until he gets back?"

A spasm of pain shot up both my arms making me wince slightly. Early in the stages of deciding the details of my change, I had decided that no matter how bad the pain got that I would not cry out. Any amount of pain would be worth and eternity with Edward.

I forced my eyes open and looked directly at Carlisle who was waiting patiently for any kind of sign. Swallowing to moisten my dry throat, I spoke in a whisper. "I'll be fine Carlisle. Promise."

He smiled and responded. "Very well Bella. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to see to the rest of the family and put some of their nerves at ease."

He quietly left the room, leaving me to become engrossed in pain; Butthead. I sighed and began to drift off into thought. I surfed through past experiences and feelings from before I met Edward.

All of a sudden, pain engulfed my entire body. It happened so fast that I arched involuntarily off the bed and let out a small groan. I still didn't cry out though. This pain was almost unbearable…almost. My body felt as if it had been thrown into a pit of fire, has gasoline thrown on it, and a thousand pins and needles were being injected into my skin. My blood felt like it was literally boiling. Every single spot on my body was covered in pain.

Trying to find a way to escape the pain, I drifted further and further into my memories; my emotions and thoughts. To my surprise it actually helped. If I stayed focused on my mind, my thoughts, then the pain dulled.

I heard the door open and my focus suddenly shattered. As my focus shattered the pain shot through my body again like a million bullets. I cringed and gasped for air as it subsided slightly. I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing there. Apparently, more time had passed than I thought.

EDWARD'S POV

My hunt was very quick as I took as little time as possible. I arrived back home to see my family all stationed in the living room. Their heads turned to me as I walked. Immediately, I asked, "How is she?"

Carlisle smiled. "She is doing wonderfully as of right now. The pain has spread through most of her body, but the affects haven't begun yet. Edward, go to her."

I smiled in appreciation and was up the stairs in a few seconds. With a soft click I opened and shut the door. There was my angel tucked under the golden blankets of my bed. Her eyes were closed and she seemed deep in thought.

Apparently, the sound of the door shutting alerted her to someone entering the room because her eyes fluttered helplessly but did not open. I approached her slowly and knelt beside the bed. Her breathing was labored and I knew she was in intense pain. "Hey," I whispered to let her know I was there.

Her head turned towards me and her eyes opened. "Edward," her voice hoarsely called.

I gently kissed the knuckles on her hand. "I'm here love. How are you doing?"

She smiled and I felt a momentary relief. The smile was weak, but enough to make me smile back. I felt her soft, warm hand grasp mine. "I'm sorry I left baby," I whispered.

Her half-lidded eyes narrowed in a half-hearted glare and her message was clear. I chuckled at her softly. Even in the midst of a painful transformation my Bella managed to be relaxed and funny. Her happy and confident demeanor filled me with pride and love for her.

She opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut them as her face scrunched up in pain. "It burns," she mumbled, "It feels like I've…been thrown into a pit of…fire."

I leaned in and pressed a small kiss to her dry lips. "I know, love, and I'm sorry to say that this is just the beginning."

She nodded, her eyes focused on me again. "I'm so proud of you Bella. I don't know how you are able to withstand this pain and still speak, let alone stay conscious."

"Well I just remember how it felt when I was bit in the dance studio. It's the same feeling only intensified. Plus, I figured out that if I fall into the recesses of my mind, then the pain dulls and I barely feel it. It takes a lot of concentration though, that's why it really hurt when my concentration shattered when you walked in."

I quickly hushed her. "If it is concentration that you need, then stay quiet please, love. It might help if you try to sleep."

She nodded. "You'll be here?"

"Always."

She turned to her side facing me and closed her eyes. I watched like I would on a normal evening as my wife slowly drifted into the world of dreams. I pulled up a chair and sat down to watch her sleep.

BELLA'S POV

As I fell asleep, I drifted. I traveled through my mind remembering things I had forgotten. Past experiences and people I had met in my human life. All of these memories were probably going to disappear with my human traits. It was a sad thought but definitely worth it. And who knows, maybe they wouldn't disappear.

I was unaware of how much time had actually past since the bite, but the pain was still very much intense. I assumed it had been a few hours since Edward had arrived back home and returned to my side. It surely did seem like it had been.

As I was lying there in the bed semi- conscious, my body suddenly tensed. My back arched at least a half a foot off the bed. Pain, not like the pain before, wracked my body. A whimper could not be blocked from my throat. This pain was nothing like I had expected. It was so much worse. I began to take deep breaths but found it very hard to do so. Spasm after spasm shot through my body making me wince and groan in agony. I had no idea it would get any worse.

I lie there and the realization finally came to me. The venom was taking its effect. The pain that I had been feeling was just the venom flowing through my blood stream. Now that the venom had spread to every part of my body it was finally starting to work on shutting down my body, which explains the difficulty breathing. I tried to swallow but my throat was too dry.

I glanced up as the door opened. "Bella?" It was Alice. The right side of the bed dipped signifying Alice sitting beside me. "How are you doing Bells?"

Another spasm ran through me and I groaned. It was almost as if that groan came out as words because all of sudden Alice was yelling for Carlisle and Edward. I was shocked; Edward had left I didn't know. I must have been really unconscious.

"What is the matter Alice?" Carlisle demanded as I heard them rush through the door. Slowly, I forced my eyes open. My vision was blurry and I could barely make out the three figures standing above me.

"It has begun Carlisle. The venom is beginning its task," Alice's voice stated.

"A…Alice?" I managed.

"Bella!" she gasped.

"Bella, dear, how do you feel?" It was Edward.

"Edward?"

"Yes love, I'm here." I felt him kiss my hand softly.

"I can't breathe. It hurts," I cried, hoarsely.

I heard Carlisle sigh. "Bella the venom has starting shutting down your body. In but a few moments you should lose complete consciousness and the final transformation will begin. But, there is a negative fault. You will still be able to feel all the pain. However, you will not awaken until the transformation is complete."

"How…how long has it been?" I gasped.

I heard Edward speak. "It has already been a day and a half. Only a day and a half to go now my love."

I could hear the underlying worry in his voice. Sadly, I was unable to respond because I felt my consciousness slip and then just darkness. I could no longer hear anything nor see anything, only feel everything.

EDWARD'S POV

As Bella drifted into her unconscious state I knew this was going to be the most nerve wracking part of the transformation. Bella would be unresponsive and 'dying' in the next day and a half. This part of the transformation is what decided if Bella awoke or not; if she would be a vampire.

Alice tried desperately to reassure me, and it helped…a bit. It still didn't completely satiate my worry. Something could still go wrong. The only thing I could do for now is wait.

FAST FORWARD- 1 DAY AND A HALF LATER

BELLA'S POV

Something was different. I couldn't put my hand on it, but something was not right. My body felt light again. I gasped. There was no more pain! That means…I shot up out of the bed. Too fast. My legs that had been immobile for three days jiggled and then gave out making me fall back onto the bed.

I rested my face in my hands. Just being curious, I trailed my hand down to where my heart should beat; nothing. A smile, a big smile, spread across my face. It worked, the transformation had worked! I was a vampire now!

Apprehensively, I opened my eyes for the first time. As they came into focus, I gasped. Everything seemed so much clearer. I could make out the fine details in everything my eyes came in contact with.

I took in a deep breath and gasped again. There were so many different smells that I had no idea existed. I could smell things I could not yet name. Then I focused my ears. I smiled as I heard the family conversing downstairs. They were discussing my awakening and the Volturri.

Everything was just so amazing and overwhelming. Was being a vampire always like this? I stood up and walked into the bathroom, excited and nervous about my appearance. The woman that greeted me in the mirror would have made me faint had I still been human. My brown hair had at least doubled in length. It now reached my waist. It was full and lush, too. My face was flawless. My eyes were a dark honey at the moment. My lips were full and pouty. I continued to examine my body and my eyes finally reached their limit. They seemed to literally pop out of my head. What were they focusing on exactly? My boobs! I brought my hands up and cupped each breast in a hand. My God! They had grown at least two sizes. Holy shit!

I turned to the side and my hands went to my ass. I had an ass now, too! Then I turned worried. Was I supposed to change this much? I still felt like the same Bella, and I looked relatively like the old Bella just improved I guess. Still I was concerned.

Another thought came to me at that point. I searched my mind and was relieved to find that I still remembered everything from my past life. My hands circled each other and I gasped. My hands! They were…warm? How can that be?

My confusion was brought short when I heard, "Bella where are you?"

EDWARD'S POV

My family and I were discussing what would be done when Bella awoke. We had been so anxious about the Volturri arriving that we forgot one thing. Although Bella and I had graduated two weeks before the wedding, some of her friends still resided in Forks. What if they saw her? What would we tell them? We had discussed these questions and come up with the idea that Alice had convinced Bella to get a makeover and that would be what we tell them.

Now I was heading upstairs with the rest of the family to check on Bella. At any moment she could wake up. I pushed open the door slowly and froze. Where Bella should have been was an empty space. The bed was empty. I dashed the rest of the way into the room. Her scent was everywhere so it was hard to decipher where she had gone.

My entire family had a worried look on their faces. "Bella where are you?" I called. I heard it then.

"I'm in the bathroom."

We walked to the door. I reached out to open the door but her voice stopped me. "Don't come in yet!"

"Bella is everything all right?" Esme asked.

"I…I think so. I mean I feel fine, but I think something went wrong!" she answered.

My eyes shot open with worry. Wrong? Carlisle stepped in. "What do you mean by 'wrong' Bella?

"I don't look the same!"

"You shouldn't look the same Bella," he informed.

"But my hair is down to my waist, my breasts grew twice in size, and I have an ass!" her voice screamed.

Emmett began to laugh. "Emmett it's not funny," Bella yelled. "There's one more thing that I know isn't right."

"What is that?" Carlisle asked.

Her voice turned to a whisper. "I'm warm."

We all gasped. She was warm? How? The door slowly opened then and Bella stepped out. My eye widened as did everyone else's. She really was different, but yet the same.

"Edward what happened?"

Carlisle stepped forward and grasped Bella's hand. "You really are warm. It's as if the venom only took away your body functions and not the affects of those functions, aka: your body warmth."

Alice ran forward and embraced Bella. "I'm so glad you're alright! That's all that really matters."

Bella giggled, a sound that I had missed terribly. Everyone took their turn embracing Bella; Emmett having fun with his hug. Then I stepped forward and pulled her to me. She was warm. One of the very human things I was going to miss most about her. Now she was a vampire and still warm. I tilted her head back to look into her eyes which were a honey gold.

I kissed her then, unable to resist. She kissed back with equal fever. We broke apart after a moment and I noticed that she was blushing. "You're blushing?"

"I am?" she gasped.

Carlisle laughed. "Well I wasn't expecting this, none of us were, but Bella, you seem to have kept most of your human traits as well as inherited the vampire characteristics. I am curious to know what your preference will be when we hunt. Which brings me to my next important question: Do you feel thirsty at all?"

Bella stepped forward. "A little. It is just that feeling like you have a dry throat and haven't had anything to drink in a while. But, it's not bad."

Carlisle nodded. "The thirst will grow when you step outside for the first time as a vampire. This means we should probably take you hunting now."

"O…okay."

"Don't worry, love. We won't let anything happen. I promise," Edward soothed.

Bella sighed, "Well what are we waiting for?"

Jasper chuckled, "This is going to be fun."

**Yeah! I finished the change. I know that Bella's physical appearance seemed to change a lot, but I wanted to do something a little different, and Bella was never normal. Did you guys actually expect her to be a normal vampire? Pfft. Well, I hope you guys liked it and the next chapter will be posted soon. Bella's first hunt as a vampire. **

**Thank you to all my readers who support this story and keep the reviews coming!**


	10. The First Hunt

**So in the last Chapter Bella's transformation was completed, and she is now a vampire with a few human traits. In this Chapter Bella goes on her first hunt as a vampire and some interesting things happen. By the way, I looked up animals native to Washington State so in knew exactly what animals not to use. **

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter. **

Ch.10: The First Hunt

EDWARD'S POV

It amazed me; completely and utterly amazed me. Bella had changed and yet still remained the same. Don't get me wrong, I was happy; very happy that Bella had retained some of her human traits. It was actually what I was hoping for.

When she had emerged from the bathroom, I was speechless. My desire flared as I took in her gained…assets. She was so beautiful. Words couldn't describe how gorgeous she looked. Her hairs, eyes…everything made me want to push my family out of the room and have my way with her.

But, I knew now wasn't the time. She looked so nervous, and I didn't blame her. Carlisle explained to the best of his ability about the changes Bella had gone through. Eventually, I saw her relax. Then Carlisle asked if Bella was thirsty at all. After hearing her answer we decided that we should all take her hunting.

As everyone began to file out of the room Bella spoke. "Umm?"

"Is something the matter love?" I asked.

"No nothing is wrong, but before we go can I have a shower?"

I chuckled as did the rest of the family. "Of course Bella," Esme agreed.

"Yeah!" Bella shouted. She hopped up and was in the bathroom before any of us could blink.

Emmett gasped. "Whoa! She's fast!"

"Really fast," Alice agreed.

I was shocked. One minute she was sitting in my arms on the bed, the next she was in the bathroom.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "What is it Carlisle?" I questioned.

"Well the reason she is so extremely fast is because her body is still working on destroying the blood in her body. Once the blood is gone then she will be relatively like us," he explained.

"Oh." Yes very articulate, I thought.

Jasper turned to Alice. "You might want to get Bella some clothes Alice."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because the clothes she has now are three days old and no longer fit," he sighed.

Alice nodded. "Right."

She was gone and back in five seconds and in her hands was an outfit. The family lingered for a few more minutes before Esme suggested that she give us some privacy.

I nodded in thanks and lay back on the bed to wait for Bella to emerge from the bathroom once again. I didn't have to wait long. In about five minutes, an angel waltzed through the door. Wrapped tightly in a towel and water dripping sensually from her newly acquired curves, not that she didn't have them before, Bella stepped, more like danced, to the bed. It amazed me at how much grace she now had. Normally, she would have stubbed her toe or tripped by now.

I watched her luscious hips swish as she approached. A cocky grin appeared on her face when she saw me. It was then that the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. It had been weeks since I had been with Bella.

I was just about to stand up and grab her when she did the unthinkable. Her towel fluttered innocently to the floor. If I could drool, I would. I felt my pants begin to tighten with arousal. Her body was flawless and I couldn't control the urge any longer. In a flash I had her beneath me with her lips trapped with mine.

I kissed her passionately for several minutes while running my hands over her body getting a feel for her new assets. She was moaning under my ministrations. Sadly, she spoke a few moments later. "Edward we can't do this now."

I grunted and continued to cover her shoulders and neck with open mouthed kisses. It was amazing not having to be so careful. I didn't have to worry about accidentally killing her.

"Edward!" Bella whined.

I lifted my face from her neck to look her in the eyes. Her eyes were now sweet butterscotch gold. "Edward we can't. Not now. The family is waiting."

"But Bella I need you. NOW!" I pleaded.

My hands trailed down and rested on her breasts. She arched and moaned loudly. Almost aggressively, I kneaded her breasts in my hands. They were so soft. I felt her pink peaks harden under my fingers. I tweaked the light pink tips between my forefingers and thumbs. I tilted her face and captured her lips again in a heated kiss. My tongue begged for entrance to her mouth. She resisted a bit, but I eventually gained access.

She mewled and tangled her tongue with my own. After I was content that her lips were thoroughly kissed, I changed position and took on of her hardened peaks between my lips. "Ah…Edward…mmm…we can't," she gasped.

I sighed and lifted myself to look at her again. "Why not Bella?"

She brought her hands up to rest on my cheeks. "I want to Edward, so bad, but if we do this now then it will take longer for us to hunt and your family is waiting. Besides, if we wait and do this later, we will have a lot more time." By the time she was done a sexy smirk was plastered to her pouty lips.

I sighed. She was right. I sat up and let her sit up too. Then she leaned in a whispered in my ear. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Then she dashed passed me and to her clothes. She was unable to escape the playful swat a landed on her firm, sexy ass. She let out a squeal and giggled before continuing to dress. When she was completely clothed, Bella turned to me with a beautiful smile adorning her lips.

I walked up to her slowly, a smile of my own on my face. "Ready Love?" I asked lovingly.

She nodded, rose up on her tip toes, and kissed me soundly. It was very brief but enough to have me longing. "I'm ready," she answered.

Then we both practically flew down the stairs. It was weird that Bella never tripped. The rest of the family was lingering impatiently in the living room. "Finally!" Emmett hollered as he saw us.

"I didn't think you were ever going to come down you two. Jeez! But, I am proud of you Bella. Such resistance," Alice teased.

Jasper groaned. "Can we go ahead and get this over with. And remind me to stay far away when we get back." Bella looked away embarrassed while Emmett high fived Jasper and Alice, Carlisle, and Esme laughed.

Carlisle regained his composure and walked to the door. "Alright Bella when I open the door you will be a little overwhelmed by the smells, but try to stay calm."

"Right."

And it opened. Just like that.

BELLA'S POV

I closed my eyes to prepare myself for the rush of smells that I was about to encounter. When the door did open, I scrunched my nose. My poor nose. It felt like it had been placed in air freshener world. I grunted and sniffed to try and clear some of the multiple smells. After a few deep breaths I could smell the animals, plants, and some other scents I couldn't decipher yet.

Some of the smells were more intense than others. Attracting smells, yes, but not as much as some. Then I smelt it. A delicious, moist, mouthwatering flavor. It was warm, an animal. My throat began to burn with need and my nostrils flared. Funny thing is we hadn't even left the house yet.

Reminding myself that I needed to stay calm and control my urges, I took a soothing breath, imprinting that scent into memory. Then I reopened my eyes and glanced at the family that stared expectantly and nervously for my reaction.

"Well it's…different I'll admit," I muttered.

Edward let out a tremendous sigh of relief, and Carlisle smiled proudly. "Alright Bella do you think you're ready?"

I raised an eyebrow at Carlisle. "If I wasn't I wouldn't be here."

Edward and Emmett chuckled. "Definitely the same old Bella," Emmett snickered.

"Well then shall we go?" Esme ushered.

Everyone nodded and we dashed into the forest. It was amazing! Running through the forest was exhilarating. A rush! How did I always get so sick before? Edward was running to my left and Alice to my right. Alice turned to me, "How does it feel Bella?"

I looked at her, taking my attention from where I was going. "It feels…ompff!"

WHAM!!!!!!!!!!!!

I groaned in pain, holding my head in my hands. "Bella are you alright?" I heard Carlisle ask between guffaws. I heard the rest of the family laughing in the background, including Edward.

"Peachy. Just peachy," I growled.

"Well at least we know that Bella isn't completely vampire!" Emmett howled.

"Yeah! She's a real _trip!_" Jasper added.

I stood up and marched passed everyone. "Shut the hell up and come on," I huffed.

"Aw Bella don't be like that," Emmett begged.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. I was about to say something when I smelt it. The smell that I had smelt back at the house. That animal, whatever it was, smelled delicious. Apparently, the Cullens noticed because Carlisle started to give instructions to me.

"Alright Bella. I need you to just give into your instincts and follow the scent. Everything should be fine after that."

I nodded. Slowly, I closed my eyes. Letting my more primal instincts take over. I blinding speed I traveled in the path to my prey. It was close. I could smell it. My mouth watered. It finally came into view. Silently, I crouched behind a bush, stalking the animal. As it knelt down to scratch, I attacked. I had it by the neck before it could gouge what was happening.

My fangs sank into the flesh of the animal's neck, and I sighed as the warm blood filled my throat. I drank my fill, savoring the flavor of this animal. Once I was finished, I drug the carcass to a nearby tree that had a hole in its trunk and dropped it in. I wiped my mouth of any access blood and used my sense of smell to locate my vampire family.

When I found them, they smiled at me. "Well done Bella," Esme complimented.

"Thanks," I responded.

Edward stepped to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I have to ask. What was the animal?"

"Coyote," I answered.

"Really?" Edward said, almost mockingly.

I playfully hit him on the arm. "Shut up."

"Alright as much as your moment is touching, could you please restrain yourselves until we get back to the house," Jasper pleaded.

I looked over Edward's shoulder. "Of course Jasper."

TIME LAPSE- BACK AT THE HOUSE

**Lemon warning!!**

Edward forcefully pushed me into the now shut bedroom door. The minute we had gotten home I found myself in our room with a very horny vampire staring hungrily at me. Now he had me up against the door kissing me with a passion I had never felt before.

I hopped up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked backwards to the bed. We landed with me on top, and I planned to take complete advantage of that. I sat up, straddling his waist, and ripped off his shirt. "Eager, my love?" he chuckled.

"Most definitely," I purred.

He moaned as I ran my fingernails over his chest. Following my nails, my lips left hot, wet kisses all over his naked torso. I licked a trail from his well defined pectoral muscles all the way to his navel. My hands were now making quick work of his jeans. I had those plus his underwear off in a flash. I really liked this vampire speed!

It had been so long since I had tasted the sweet juices of my husband. As I slowly worked my hand up and down his shaft, I began to loose my battle with temptation. So, I lowered my head and took him deep within my mouth. He moaned loudly and thrust his hands into my hair pulling slightly. I sucked deep and hard, giving Edward the most of oral pleasure. I could feel his tensing beneath me and couldn't wait to taste him.

Not long after, he finally exploded. I relished in the sweet ambrosia that was his juice. I managed to swallow all of him when he flipped me over and positioned his once again rock hard dick at my entrance. "I love you Isabella Cullen. So very much," he whispered into my ear.

And then he was inside me. I moaned at the fantastic feeling of completion. No other man could make me feel this way. We started off slow, getting used to the feel of not having to be so careful. Then we went at it. Edward's thrust became hard, pounding, and deep filling me with the greatest pleasure. Skin slapping skin could be heard combined with moans of pleasure from both of us.

Orgasms flew through my body one after the other. There was no restraint, no careful movement. This sex was raw, passionate, and so very real. Vampire on vampire. I would never get enough.

As the night progressed, I found myself at Edward's mercy as he ravaged me and had his way until he had made up for nearly three weeks of no sex. The rest of eternity was bound to be interesting.

**Yeah I'm finished. Okay, so in the next chapter Bella is exposed to the scents of humans. How will she react? You'll have to read and find out. Also, the first signs of Bella's powers are revealed. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers –hugs really tight- I appreciate all your support. And sorry for making you all wait so long! **


	11. The Scent of a Human

Chapter 11: Abilities Unfold

Chapter 11: The Scent of a Human

BELLA'S POV

That night, after making love to Edward for however many hours, we listened to music until I lost count of how many CD's we've listened to. Now the sun was kissing the horizon signifying the start of a new day. It would take some getting used to, the not needing to sleep at night.

As I lie next to Edward with my head on his chest, I contemplated our future. Everything was so surreal now, like I was living in a fairytale. I loved it! Being with Edward for and eternity is the best gift anyone could have ever given me.

I sighed and smiled against my love's chest. "Happy, Love," his voice rippled through the very core of my undead body.

"Very," I answered.

"Do you feel like getting up?"

I nodded, and sat up in the bed. Edward followed after and smiled that favorite crooked smile. I stretched my arms above my head and purred contentedly as the muscles of my body relaxed. Hearing a groan from the other side of the bed, I turned to Edward.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so amazing Bella. I love you," he whispered.

I smiled brightly, "I love you too."

We kissed briefly before I jumped up and dashed into the bathroom. There I showered and put on some loose clothes. Afterwards, Edward and I made our way downstairs. In the kitchen Carlisle was reading the newspaper and Esme was cleaning.

When we entered, Carlisle looked up and smiled, "Good morning you two."

"Good morning to you, too," I greeted.

"I must say Bella, I am very proud of your speed of adapting to the hunting of a vampire," he complimented.

"Thank you, but really I just followed the scent. I just did what felt right."

Esme came up smiling holding a cloth in her hand, "And that's what makes you so special Bella. Normally new borns can't control their instincts when hunting. You are a rarity indeed."

I giggled, "Well when have I ever been normal?"

"I heard that!" Emmett agreed, waltzing into the room.

"Emmett, shut up," Rosalie quipped.

I laughed at the couple and turned to Carlisle. "So what do we do today?"

Carlisle shook his head, "You'll have to ask Alice that one Bella."

"Where is she?"

Edward started laughing, "She's with Jasper at the mall."

"Oh." I pictured Jasper being forced to carry Alice's bags and couldn't help but laugh at the mental picture that created. We all moved to the living room and sat on the couch to talk. I was comfortably seated in Edward's lap with his arms wrapped lovingly around my waist. Emmett was playing a video game on the T.V with Rosalie watching. Esme and Carlisle were conversing softly. Before anyone could say anything, Alice and Jasper came through the door.

"Hey Bella! Guess what!" Alice shouted.

"What!?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

Edward chuckled at my teasing. Alice playfully glared. "Well I thought you would like to have some new clothes instead of the one's you used to have that don't fit anymore, but I see how it is."

I smiled. "Would if it help if I said I was sorry, Alice?"

"Immensely."

I got up and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry Ali."

"Ali?" she questioned.

I looked into her eyes and smiled. "Yes, Ali."

Jasper started laughing along with Emmett and Edward. Rosalie giggled. Alice squealed, "I like it! How come none of you have ever thought of that before?"

"It just never occurred to us Alice," Jasper stated.

She shrugged, 'Oh, okay."

Emmett smacked his forehead.

I addressed her again, "What was that about clothes Ali?"

"Oh yes," she clapped her hands together, "Since the clothes you owned when you were human no longer fit, I went to the mall and bought you some new clothes."

My eyes widened and I rushed up to hug her, "Thank you Ali. You're a big help!"

Everyone laughed at my enthusiasm. I grabbed the bag that Jasper held out for me and dashed upstairs. I was back in about 15 seconds with a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt that said "I'm not staring, I'm just watching my prey" in deep red. Edward stood up and walked to me. When he reached me, he wrapped an arm around my waist and stood behind me. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked again.

"Whatever you want to do Bella. It's up to you," Alice said, happily.

I bowed my head to think of something to do. When I couldn't think of anything, I turned to Edward. "Any ideas?"

He chuckled and whispered something into my ear. It was so low that none of the other family members heard it. He pulled away with a smirk on his face, and I began to laugh. Emmett paused his video game and looked at us suspiciously, "What's so funny?"

I placed a mischievous look on my face. "Emmett, I challenge you to an arm wrestling contest."

The room went dead quiet. No one spoke, and all attention was on Emmett. He was looking at me as if I had grown an extra head and sprouted wings. Then he busted into a roaring laughter. "You're kidding right?" he gasped once he composed himself.

"I'm completely serious Emmett….unless you're scared," I teased. I knew I had him then. His expression changed to that of determination.

He growled lowly. "I accept your challenge Bella. State the time and place and know that you're going down."

I strode up to him and looked him in the eyes. "Right here, right now Emmett. And I believe that you will be the one admitting defeat."

He chuckled, "Very well. Let us prepare then "little sister"," he sneered, playfully.

Everyone who had been intently watching the exchange between Emmett and I cheered for the oncoming challenge. I turned to see Edward smiling encouragingly at me. I walked up to him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed me lightly. Esme and Carlisle stood up. Esme cleared her throat to get our attention. "Alright now, I don't mind if you arm wrestle but you will do it outside. I will not have you wrecking the furniture."

"Yes mom." "Yes Esme."

We all departed from the living room to go our separate ways for the time being. "Edward and I went upstairs to his room. We both lie comfortably on his – no our – bed and just stare into each other's eyes. Edward gently stroked my face and body. He was smiling tenderly at me and I grinned lazily at him. I snuggled up to his chest and closed and let myself get lost in the sound of his unneeded breathing.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I was brought out of my thinking by Edward telling me I needed to get up. "Ed- _ward,_" I whined. I heard him let out a small chuckle. I sat up and looked at him. He was still lying down on the bed beside me. "What is it Edward?" I questioned.

"Unless you wish to forfeit, I suggest we both go to the backyard where one very impatient vampire is waiting for an arm wrestling match," he smiled.

I jumped up when it hit me. "Then let's go!" We both were in the backyard in 3 seconds. Set up in the yard was a broken tree stump which was to be used for the match. I walked up to Emmett and smirked. "Ready to get creamed Emmie?" I said sweetly.

He glared, "Emmie?" I heard Jasper and Alice laughing at my nickname.

I sat down at the stump and gave Emmett a look. Still glaring, he sat down quietly across from me. I stuck my arm up in ready position. Emmett took my hand in his enormous hand and grinned. His cocky expression returned and he said, "You are SO going down Bells!"

"I don't think so Emmett," I purred, teasingly.

I heard Jasper whisper quietly to Rosalie, "I bet 1500 on Bella."

"I'll match that bet Jasper. I'm with Emmett," Rose smirked.

My eyes widened. They were betting on who would win? I guess it wasn't that shocking. I turned my attention back to Emmett and smiled. Edward came up between us. "Alright. Get ready. GO!" Edward shouted. And the match was on…

I laughed lightly at the concentrated look on Emmett's face as he we both pushed on each other's hand. My hand was beginning to be slightly pushed down, and I saw Emmett begin to smile. I grinned as my hand almost touched the stump. Then, faster than anyone could see, I whipped my hand around and smashed Emmett's hand into the stump. The stump cracked under the strength. There was a silence before I heard Rose curse and Jasper cheer for his win.

I stood up and laughed. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. Emmett was cursing along with Rose. "Told you Emmett," I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he pouted.

I ran up and hugged him. I looked up and gave him the puppy dog pout. "You're not mad at me are you Emmie," I whimpered.

The yard had gone silent again as the rest of the family watched. Emmett had a look of horror on his face. My lip began to quiver as my little act pressed on. Emmett cracked, "Alright, alright already. You win Bella. I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you."

I squealed and hugged him before dashing back over to Edward. Edward was laughing at my ability to manipulate Emmett. "Bella that was mean," Edward chastised softly.

I giggled, "I couldn't resist. It was nice to tease him for once…" I stood up on my tip toes and whispered into his ear, "What do I get for winning?"

I licked his ear sensuously and nuzzled his neck. I heard him groan and smiled at my achievement. His arms tightened around my waist. "What is it that you wish My Love?" he asked.

I pulled back to look into liquid pools of gold. "Can we go to the meadow?"

He kissed me softly, "Of course."

We turned and began to run into the forest. I laughed as I kept up easily with Edward's speed. We arrived at the meadow in record time and lie down in the grass. For a while all we did was lie there enjoying each other's company. Finally, I turned to Edward and spoke.

"It's so amazing…being a vampire. Everything is so different."

He looked at me. "Yes it is. Being a vampire isn't all bad I guess."

I giggled, "And you made such a fuss about changing me."

"I guess I was afraid that if I changed you, when you woke up, you wouldn't love me the same anymore," Edward admitted.

I rolled so that I was hovering above him, straddling his hips. "Don't ever think that I will love you any less than I have ever loved you. You are my whole reason for living Edward." Then I leaned down and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss with equal fever. I opened my lips and our tongues battled for dominance. Edward broke the kiss to flip us over and trail hot kisses down my neck where he suckled on the juncture between my neck and shoulder. The moment was ruined, however, when a scent hit my nose like nothing I had ever smelt before.

Edward froze above me. He took in my tense posture and his eyes hardened. "You have to fight it Bella. It's a human. You have to fight the temptation."

What he didn't know was that I was trying hard not to gag. This smell was the most putrid thing I had ever had the displeasure of inhaling. I pushed him off me easily and sat up, coughing. I brought my hands to my nose and tried to get a clean breath of air.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked, worried.

"If I could throw up I would," I gasped, "this is the worst smell EVER!"

Edward turned me to look at him. "Bella do you realize that you just said that the scent of a human repulses you?"

I paused for a moment. Then I giggled. "I guess this is a good thing?"

Edward didn't answer for a moment, and I assumed he was in deep thought. He answered about a minute later. "I'm not so sure Bella. Maybe we should talk to Carlisle about this."

I nodded in agreement. We both stood up and began to run back to the house. When we got back, Edward called for Carlisle. He was up in his study, so we made our way up there. We entered quietly and sat down in the exact same chairs as before. Carlisle looked up and smiled. "Is there something wrong you two?"

Edward glanced at me before answering. Taking my hand in his, he spoke, "Not really, but there is something I would like to inform you of."

Carlisle nodded, "Very well."

"When we were in the meadow…Bella smelt a human," Edward said slowly.

We heard several gasps from outside the door. I looked up and the rest of the family was standing in the doorway. They all filed in and took different places around the room. Carlisle looked a bit worried. "Did something happen?" he asked.

I looked away embarrassed, "Well something did happen, but not what was expected."

"What do you mean Bella?" Alice wondered.

I took a deep breath, "You guys know how when I was human, I got sick from the smell of blood right?" They all nodded. "Well that trait passed on to the vampire me."

Edward and I waited for the information to sink in. It took about 5 seconds. "No way!" Emmett screamed.

I giggled, "Yes Emmett. The scent of a human still repulses me."

Carlisle spoke, "That's amazing Bella. You truly are one of a kind. I don't see anything wrong with this though, so if that is what you were concerned about, then don't worry."

Edward let out a sigh of relief. I smiled, "Thank you Carlisle."

Alice was suddenly in front of me, "You know what this means don't you Bella?"

"What?" I asked.

Alice looked to Rosalie. "SHOPPING!"

"Alice you just went shopping this morning," I cried.

She smiled, "Yes, but without you."

I sighed. There was no winning anyway. "Alright."

"Yay!"

"But you owe me Alice," I warned.

She giggled and grabbed me. We were on our way to the mall before I even comprehended what was happening.

**Okay. I am so, so, so, so sorry that this chapter has taken so long. Never again will any of my readers have to wait this long again. I've been very busy these last few weeks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up soon! I promise!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Bella's Powers Revealed

**OK, so in this chapter I plan to reveal Bella's powers, and I must say THEY ARE FREAKING AWESOME!! My Twilight group helped me come up with it so Thanks guys!! Love y'all! Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I will enjoy writing it…or typing it w/e. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight…really wish I did, but it belongs to Stephanie Meyer so yeah…**

Ch. 12: Bella's Powers Revealed

BELLA'S POV

Being a vampire was nothing like I ever thought it would be. Three days had already come and gone, and so far I was enjoying every moment of it. NEVER had I imagined it like this. Edward always made it out to be like it was something worse than death. To me it was a gift that I would forever be thankful for. Now I had an eternity to the one I couldn't live more than twenty-four hours without. Not to mention the sex was amazing! Without the boundaries between Edward and me, I'm surprised he hasn't shredded every single article of clothing I own already. And it's only been three days!

Now I was lying comfortably on my…I mean our bed just listening to the sounds of the house…well more like trying to block them out; More specifically Emmett and Rosalie. I didn't know how the rest of the family had survived so long with those two constantly at each other. It was like they never quit and the sounds they made only increased the awkwardness and disgust.

The hardest part about my change had to be the overwhelming senses and lack of sleep. I was so used to sleeping that at night I couldn't help but to cuddle up in the bed sheets and shut my eyes to imitate the idea of sleep. While I pretended to sleep, Edward waited patiently, of course if he wasn't having his way with me of course. But could you blame him? Almost a 100 year old virgin; he had a lot of time to make up for, and he was doing a damn good job of it.

So far though, all was good. After discovering my repulsion for human blood everything started to relax. We actually got to go out into public a couple of times. Most of the time, though, it was to help me get used to the stench. Edward or someone else from the family would take me out on small errands where normal humans would be, and gradually I got used to the foul smell of a human. Now it was just an unpleasant odor to my overly sensitive nose. It was easier to bear.

The one thing that the family was currently over focused on was discovering if I had any other special or unique abilities like Ali, Alice's new nickname, and Edward. Each one had their own bizarre idea of what my special ability would be. Emmett went so far as to being able to block all sorts of abilities, which we ruled out 'cause Jasper could still manipulate my emotions when necessary.

I wasn't all that worried about gaining a special ability. I was already strange enough for a vampire. Heck! I was strange enough as a human. I mean I was still warm, I could blush, and I was repulsed by the smell of a human. How unordinary can you get?!

But now, as I sat quietly listening to the sounds of the house, I pondered what my ability would be. Would it be something easy, like mind reading, like Edward? Or maybe something weird like controlling people's minds? I just hoped it wasn't something that made me stand out. All we needed was for someone from the Volturri trying to get me to join or worse; kill me. If I did have an ability, I wished for it to be something fairly simple, but knowing my chain of fate, I wouldn't be so lucky.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Edward quietly entering the room. "What're you doing My Love," he addressed me with his favorite nickname.

"Just thinkin'," I answered. He waltzed over with vampire grace and sexiness and sat on the end of the bed. Quickly, I scrabbled up and sat on his lap. He laughed and hugged me to him. I was always so eager to touch him, feel his body, his skin, anything of his. Being close to him was just so amazing. His scent was intoxicating enough as a human, but now it was like an inhalant that made me mad with lust, love and desire every time I was near him.

"How can you think with _those two_ going at it?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Ya just got to learn how to tune them out, although I understand how that can be hard for my little mind reader," I giggled as I ruffled his gorgeous reddish brown locks.

He glowered at me playfully and tackled me to the bed. I squealed and squirmed as Edward tickled me mercilessly. "Uncle! Uncle!" I shouted, desperately.

Edward, who had been laughing along with me, stopped tickling me and stared at me with a look that couldn't be described as more than love and adoration. He had that oh-so-sexy smirk on his face that made me want him to kiss me senseless. I was brought from my silent musing when I heard him chuckle. A deep, throaty sound that shook me to the core. He leaned down, brushing his lips against my neck, licking here and there making me yearn for his touch. As he spoke his breath gently teased my ear, "You, my dear, are a tease." When he finished, he gave a purr that rumbled through his chest and throughout my entire body.

My breath was already coming in ragged paces. "You're…the one…teasing," I gasped.

He licked my neck sensually, my body arching slightly and head rolling back to give him more access. "True," he agreed with an air of smugness.

He lifted his face to take in my flushed one. With a small laugh, he sealed the distance between us and kissed me until my head swooned with drunken pleasure. Our tongues battled passionately, and I groaned slightly.

We continued to make out on our bed for a few minutes until we heard both our names being called. Edward and I sat up grudgingly and made our way down stairs. When we got down there, the whole family was gathered in the kitchen waiting.

"What's up?" Edward asked nonchalant.

Carlisle spoke, "We need to discuss what we're going to do when the Volturri get here."

My eyes widened. I had forgotten about the Volturri visiting. That was in less than two weeks! I had been so distracted with all the new vamp stuff that I had completely forgotten. Damn. Now I had even more to deal with.

I heard Edward suck in his breath and looked over to see him nod stiffly. We all gathered around the table and the debate began. Carlisle started of course. "As you all know, the Volturri are going to be paying us a visit in less than two weeks. The way I see it, it is merely to see if we have kept our promise to have Bella changed within a year. That promise was kept so no need to worry there. One thing that concerns me though is who they're bringing; Felix, Aro, Demetri, and Jane. All the ones who had been present when the date was set for me to be changed. Hopefully, they will see what they need to see and be on their way. If that be not the case, then I would prefer we be prepared. So, just as we prepared for the Victoria incident, we shall prepare for this one. Do all of you agree?" he finished.

A round of nods and subtle agreements passed around the room. "I'm still curious, though, about whether Bella has any abilities or not," Alice spoke.

Carlisle grinned, "Yes, I believe we all are curious to know if she has obtained any other unique traits. However, given the circumstances, it might be days or years before we know for sure if she has any kind of power."

An uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. I identified it as disappointment. Part of me had actually wanted to have a super cool vampire ability that could be rubbed in the Volturri's face. It was a bit of a mood-crasher to find out that I might not even have an ability to begin with.

It was silent for a while, everyone lost in the depths of their minds. With the exception of Edward of course, who was in everyone's mind, given my own mind. I noticed Esme stand up quietly and make her way across to the kitchen sink. Whenever she was deep in thought, she busied herself with household chores of some sort. She began to lightly scrub the counter tops, wiping the dust from the pearl white surfaces.

As Esme made her way around the kitchen, the conversation continued. "So, when do we start practicing?" Jasper asked.

"As soon as possible," Carlisle answered, "So probably tomorrow."

Everyone nodded. "Bella will watch the first day," Edward's voice sounded loud and controlling.

I turned to him appalled, "Why? It's not like I haven't seen you all fight before."

"I'm not having you hurt Bella. You're still a new born," he countered.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying I don't want _you _hurt. _I'm _the one who has more strength at the moment."

Jasper came to my defense. "She's right Edward. The sooner we get her started, the more she will learn."

Edward let out a tremendous growl, startling Esme, who had still been deep in thought. The sudden sound caused her to jump, accidentally bumping the end table. On that end table was a priceless vase that Esme always catered to. I recall her telling me that it was part of when she first met Carlisle. The vase held a special place in her heart.

Esme, shocked from the sudden sound, didn't notice the vase start to topple over. I knew that if it fell, there would be no saving it. I heard Rosalie gasp as she, too, noticed the tipping vase. Over and over I was chanting in my head, _don't fall, don't fall, don't fall._ My wishes were not granted.

The vase tipped over slightly too far and began its journey to the floor. In my mind I was screaming, hollering for the vase to halt. "No, no, no!" I screamed over in my head. I pictured how broken Esme would be from losing this precious vase.

_DON'T FALL! _I yelled again. That's when it happened. Time seemed to slow. Everyone watched, bewitched, as the vase came to a skidding halt just inches from the floor. The vase stay, hovering in the air like it was possessed by a ghost or something.

"Bella?" I heard my name.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, but staying focused on the vase, I turned my attention to who had spoken. When I looked up, I met several shocked gazes. "What?' I asked.

"Bella, Love, look at your arm," Edward instructed.

I looked down and my eyes widened drastically. My arm was extended out, pointed straight at the hovering vase. I was speechless. I had been the one to stop the vase? Me? Curiously, I thought about it, then slowly moved my hand up. To all of our shock, the vase moved with my hand. Gently, I placed it upright on the table again. Releasing whatever hold I had on it, I dropped my hand and turned to the family, eyes still wide.

"What just happened?" Emmett's voice broke the astounded silence.

Carlisle cleared his throat and grinned again, "I believe our Bella is telepathic."

Before I could comprehend it, I was being bounced around by an overly excited Alice. "AAH! OMG! Bella this is so awesome! I can't believe it. You can control things with your mind. How cool is that?!"

I giggled. It WAS pretty cool. I wasn't expecting to get an ability. Now I was so excited. I wanted to practice right away. "Hey Bella?" Carlisle's asked.

"Yeah."

"I would like to ask you to try something for me. It involves your newly found powers."

I nodded eagerly. "Okay!"

Jasper laughed. "Calm. Please Bella."

I smile sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Okay Bella," Carlisle started. I looked up and he was over by the sink. He turned the nozzle and water gently gushed out. "Alright Bella, since you control things with your mind, let's see if you can control things that aren't necessarily solid."

I gasped, "You want me to try and move the water with my mind?"

He nodded. I glanced nervously at the H2O flowing harmlessly from the faucet. It's not as if I was a professional with this. I hadn't even been aware of my powers until three minutes ago. But, I would give it a try. If only to try it.

I walked over to the sink, standing a good five feet from it, and began to focus. I remember having focused on what I wanted to happen when I stopped the vase. This time I focused on the water following my hand movements in a stream in the air. I raised my hand and focused hard on what I wanted. Nothing happened.

_Come on. Come on move! Move, move, MOVE!_ And it did. The water slowly rose from the stream falling into the base of the sink. I gasped, almost losing control of the fluid. Laughing at the feeling of the control, I moved my hand to the right. The water followed obediently. I began to make more intricate movements and heard the family gasp and ooh at my display.

Sadly, after about five minutes, I noticed that I was extremely exhausted. The focusing a maintaining control would take practice. I placed the levitating water back into the sink, and just for kicks, turned the faucet off with my mind.

Once I was done I turned to the family, took a deep breath and, "THIS IS SO COOL!!"

Everyone who began to laugh at my enthusiasm. "It really is Bella," Edward smiled. I rushed to him, through my arms around him, and kissed him deeply. I could feel his shock, but then he eagerly responded.

"Alright get a room," Emmett interrupted.

I broke from Edward to glare at Emmett. Strangely, the image of Emmett clapping a hand over his mouth and sitting down came to mind. Actually, it wasn't all that strange but still.

Everyone gasped though, including me, when Emmett really did clasp a hand over his mouth and sat down. The family was even more confused when I busted out laughing. "Oh this is awesome!" I laughed.

"What's going on?" Rosalie questioned.

"Apparently, not only can I control objects and elements with my mind, but also people."

All eyes shot open in shock. "You mean you did that Bella?!" Alice squeaked.

"Yup."

"Amazing," Carlisle gaped.

I smiled, "I know right. This is like the bestest thing eva!"

Edward and Jasper started to laugh and my choice of words. I knew it would break some of the tension. Emmett, who had still been quiet, stood up as I let my focus on him go. Immediately, I felt a wave of weariness wash over me.

"Uuhn," I wavered.

"Bella!" Edward caught me.

Carlisle came up and gently grabbed my shoulder, "I think she may have over done it for one day. It probably drains her energy the more she uses the power. That's something she'll have to practice on. Am I right Bella?"

I was too tired to talk so I just nodded. Even though I couldn't sleep, I still closed my eyes and pretended. "Why don't you take her up and lay her down Edward?" Esme suggested.

"Yeah."

Soon enough I was upstairs and lying comfortably against my husband recuperating my energy. "I'm so proud of you Bella," Edward whispered.

I turned and gently kissed him. "I know," I said quietly when I pulled away.

"You never cease to amaze me My Love," he commented.

I giggled, "Oh shut up."

He chuckled and kissed my hair. "Rest for now Bella. Training begins tomorrow, and I want you once tonight before we begin." I blushed at his implication, but remained silent. It was going to be a great night.

**So there ya have it. I hope you guys liked it. I know I love Bella's powers. It took me awhile to come up with a good one. So once again Thank Twilight Colt for helping out with this idea. To anyone who might be confused about Bella's powers, review me and i'll explain in a bit more depth. Anyhoo, I'll update as soon as I can. Love y'all. Please REVIEW!! **


	13. Training

**Okay so in the last chapter I made a slight mistake naming Bella's powers. So here's the correct name. Bella is TELEKINETIC not telepathic. Telepathic is more like Edward with mind reading. So my bad with that. Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight. I wish i did, but all of it belongs to Stephanie Meyer! **

Ch. 13: Training

Everything was quiet. Not even the trees moved to the breeze. It was still, no movements. I stood in the middle of a field, carefully keeping an eye out for any kind of movement. Slowly, I crouched down into a defensive position.

Then I heard it; A slight ruffle of the grass behind me. Like lightning, I turned and thrust my hand out, bringing a slab of earth up in front of me to create a shield. Emmett came crashing through it just like I thought he would. Thinking quickly, I thought about compressing the air above him, forcing him to eat dirt.

Sensing the next one, I flashed to the left, and twirled my hand around in a whirlpool like motion. A tornado appeared in front of me, blocking Alice from me.

Next, the rest of the family came running at me from different directions. "I don't think so," I whispered. With a large sweeping motion, I brought my hands to a closed prayer position. With a hard yell, a wall of fire sprung up around me. The heat was intense and the flames high in the sky.

The family stopped with a gasp as I made the flames form a gigantic dragon. The dragon swooped across the field, making the family retreat quickly. Once the Cullens were far enough away, I lowered the flames and took a deep breath.

Immediately, they came rushing up to me. "How did you do that Bella!?" Emmett screamed.

"That was amazing!" Rosalie gasped.

"It was astounding," Edward breathed.

I shrugged, "Last night I thought about some of the ways I could use my powers. I wanted to see if I could control elements without them actually being present. Apparently, I can. Next I want to try turning water into ice, but I'll do that later."

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "I must say Bella, your abilities are brilliant. Your ability to control the body has improved as well. How do you feel?"

"I feel great actually," I responded, "I'm not even dizzy."

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, "I love you Bella. You're so amazing. I can't even begin to describe it."

I kissed him briefly and smiled. "And I must say, you picked up on the defensive and offensive movements very quickly," Jasper complimented.

I giggled, "Thanks. Now what?"

"Let's run it one more time, then we'll go home," Esme suggested.

Everyone nodded and then I was alone again, listening for any kind of sound. Without dropping my concentration, I combined earth and fire to make a pair of daggers. Patiently, I waited for someone to make a move. I didn't have to wait long. Carlisle came dashing out of the forest towards me. I quickly blocked his attack with the daggers, before using my body controlling abilities to make him freeze where he stood.

Sensing Edward coming to attack, I had Carlisle protect me by controlling his body movements and defending Edward's strike. Then with both of them fighting, I used my telekinesis and lifted a couple of trees and tore them apart to created needles. The needles went dashing towards the two combating vampires.

I decided I wouldn't strike them with the needles, even though it wouldn't really do much damage, and formed a cage around them. "You think that will actually restrain us Bella?" Edward asked.

"Nope, but this might," I answered. With the needles forming a ring around the two, I lit the needles with fire. The flames flickered and sputtered against the wood, but didn't burn it. Edward's eyes widened as I had the flames shift and rise to form whip-like tendrils. The flames crackled as I had one flip out and faint a strike to Edward's shoulder.

I cocked my hip to the side. "See."

I relinquished my hold on Carlisle and he looked scared shitless of the flames. "Don't worry," I reassured, "I'm not going to let the flames touch you, but I won't let you go either until I have the rest subdued."

I turned back towards the forest where I knew the rest of the family waited for the perfect opportunity. I didn't have to wait long because out of my left peripheral vision, I saw Emmett and Jasper come bounding towards me. I smirked. I turned to face them completely, and I saw them falter as they noticed my smirk. I raised my arms high and behind me raised a wave of water. Taking advantage of their shocked expressions, I took control of their bodies and froze them to the ground.

I saw them begin to struggle. "It's useless!" I yelled, "Give up or else!"

"Not a chance!" Emmett yelled back. I saw him smile and my eyes widened. Whipping around, I saw Alice, Rosalie, and Esme rushing at me.

I managed to keep my hold on Emmett and Jasper, but I dropped the wave, and ducked as Alice made a swipe for my head. My leg side swiped and tripped her, bringing her to the ground. I wrapped a foot of earth around her body to keep her down.

Rosalie completely tackled me, taking us both to the ground. I flipped her over my head using my legs and did a back flip to get back to my feet. Vampires, I had discovered, became very flexible after a few days. Now I could bend my body in ways no one could imagine. While Rosalie stood up, I raised a tree stump and threw it at her. When she brought her hands up to fend it off, I used my vampire speed to quickly appear behind her. I almost chuckled when she began looking around frantically.

"So close," I whispered in her ear. She gasped as I froze her body with my mind. Esme, who had fallen back after I subdued Alice, charged again. That's when I had an idea. What if I could make things animate? Like turn water into a person and make it move? Let's try it. I swooped up some water, and using my powers, morphed it into a large canine. Almost like it had a mind of its own, it gave a bark and charged Esme.

Her eyes widened at the sight. She began to back up, but she wasn't quick enough. Her shock had erased her ability to flee. The water canine pounced and pinned her to the ground. She screamed at the wet feeling. "Give up Esme!" I instructed, "Give up and bare your neck in submission!"

She did so, and the canine immediately turned to a puddle. I walked up to her and offered her my hand. At the same time, I withdrew my hold on the rest of the family.

"Holy shit Bella!" Emmett shouted. "What the freaking hell?! That was…that was… I don't even have a word for it!"

I laughed heartily. "Bella," Edward walked up, "I don't know what to say."

I walked up and embraced him. "I didn't think I could do that last one. I wanted to see if I could turn inanimate things to animate. Guess I can."

"That was by far the most amazing thing I have ever witnessed in all my years of being a vampire Bella," Carlisle said. "I have never seen such a blessing as you. You are truly a remarkable creature; a gift to us all."

If I could cry, I would have. His words touched my unbeating heart. I quickly wrapped Carlisle into a big hug. "Thank you," I whispered.

His arms trapped me in his embrace, "You are truly welcome Bella. And I am very proud to have you as a member of our family." He gave a light kiss to my forehead, and ushered my back to Edward.

Edward, when he got his hands on me, kissed me passionately. I didn't hesitate to respond to his display of affection. I heard Jasper groan, and the rest laugh. I pulled away and turned to Jasper. "Sorry Jazzy."

He chuckled, "No problem. I'll just take out my 'frustrations' on Alice when we get home."

I laughed when her eyes flashed to his and she "eeped."

Esme interrupted our little conversation by saying, "Well I think that's enough training for today. I know I've had enough. Only Bella could successfully give me a heart attack," she gave me a teasing look, "Before we go home though, let's stop to hunt."

We all nodded in agreement and dashed off into the forest. Edward was by my side the whole time. I quickly tracked down my prey. I slowed to a stop as the animal came into view. The family all knew that I was never a picky eater when it came to my hunting. I did prefer coyote, but I settled for other delicious game in the area. I totally agreed with Emmett's preference for Grizzly. They were a fun match and a good fill. Edward's mountain lion was a good hunt as well. The lions were intelligent to a certain level, and the thrill of the kill was enjoyable.

As my identified prey knelt by a stream to drink, I pounced. My fangs sunk into the tender flesh of the animal. It gave a short cry before falling limp in my hands. The sweet, rich blood ran down my throat. I groaned at the phenomenal taste. The liquid was thick but delicious.

After I had my fill of the Bighorn Sheep, I let the carcass burst into flame before using my nose to find the rest of my family. I entered the field where everyone was waiting. "What did you get this time Bells?" Rose asked.

"Bighorn Sheep," was my quick reply.

Carlisle chuckled and gave me an approving look. "What?" I giggled.

He shook his head, "I just find it great that we don't have to worry about you de-populating the region."

I rolled my eyes, "Can we just go home now?"

They all laughed and agreed. We arrived home in about three minutes. Everyone went their own way. Jasper and Alice…well Jasper held true to his word. I laughed when Jasper grabbed Alice a dashed upstairs with her. She didn't even get to utter a word.

I guess I wasn't one to talk because I was on our bed before I could protest either. Edward was hovering above me with a predatory gleam in his eye. Slowly, he leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Have I told you that I loved you today?"

"No," it came out in a gasp. His tongue was trailing a line all the way from my ear to my neck. Tingles swept over my body. I felt myself become damp from his ministrations.

He lifted up and looked me in the eyes. "I love you," he smiled. His eyes were so full of love and admiration that I couldn't help lifting up and capturing his lips with my own. He groaned and lowered his body onto mine.

For about ten minutes all we did was make out on our bed. Completely out of tune with the rest of the house, we let each other become engrossed in the moment.

**Warning: Lemon here **

Edward rolled me to my back and tugged at the hem of my shirt. I lifted my arms up and let him remove it from me. He gazed at my expose flesh heatedly. He dove down and began to kiss all over my chest and stomach. As I arched into him, silently begging for more, he unclasped my bra from behind.

I clawed at his shirt, and he quickly removed it. My hands felt all over his beautiful muscles. They twitched under my fingers, and I giggled. I looked up to see him watching me with a tender expression.

Our pants and underwear quickly followed after that. He kissed and worshiped my body expertly. I was moaning and begging him to touch me. When I finally felt his tongue at my passage, I gasped. His tongue gently lapped at the juices that flowed freely from me. That's another thing about vampires. We still have our body fluids, but we are no longer fertile.

As his tongue gradually became more aggressive, I began to arch off the bed. My body was so close. The building in my abdomen was intense. "Oh gods Edward please!" I screamed.

He then thrust his tongue deep into my core twisted upwards; hitting that one place he knew would end me. I screamed as my orgasm shook my body. He continued to draw out my release by using his thumb to rub my sensitive nub.

He buried his face into my neck. "I love it when you scream Bella," he purred.

I lifted his head and kissed him deeply. I pulled away a growled, "I want you. Now!"

He gave me his infamous smile. "How do you want it My Love?"

My eyes widened. I felt him press a finger into me. "Please Edward."

"Tell me how you want it," he ordered.

"Hard," I cried.

He kissed me, "Very well."

Faster than I could fathom, he flipped me onto my stomach and lifted me to all fours. His hands massaged the backs of my thighs for a moment. Then he pushed my head gently down into the pillows. I felt him growl before he deeply penetrated my folds.

I screamed as loud as I could. It felt so good! "Gods Edward," I gasped.

He began to thrust, riding me for all I was worth. His thrusts were powerful; hard, deep, and fast. His hands grasped my hips tightly as he pounded into me. I felt him lean down over me and kiss my shoulder blades. "Do you like it Bella?"

"Oooh yessss," I moaned.

That seemed to stir him even more. His thrust became down right animalistic. I couldn't keep up with his pace any more. If he wasn't holding my hips like he was, I would be sliding up the bed. I could feel myself begin to tighten around him. My end was near.

Just as I was about to release, he withdrew from me and turned me so my back was to the bed. He lifted my knees to my shoulders and continued to fuck me senseless. I couldn't hold it anymore. Screaming his name, I came hard. My end brought on his, and I felt him stiffen inside me. He groaned my name before collapsing on top of me.

Had I been human, I would have been dead long before now. I felt myself giggle underneath him. His face lifted and his eyes connected with mine. I gently pushed a strand of hair out of his face. He was about two inches away from my face, and I just smiled at him.

He smiled back and kissed me slowly. When he pulled away, I felt him going hard again inside me. This time though, we made love. His thrusts were gentle and loving. We both reached our climaxes at the same time. Afterward, we cuddled for a long time.

We talked about nothing and everything that night. I still found myself falling more and more in love with him with each passing day. "I love you," I breathily.

"I love you too," his voice seemed to sing back.

And that was the end of another amazing day with me as a vampire.

**Yay! Another chapter finished. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes that I didn't catch. This chapter was very fun to write. I was excited about doing a little battle practice scene with Bella. I think that the next chapter will be the last one. There is another story that I have been dying to start, but I didn't want to until I finished this story. I'll have an authors note posted with information on my other story as well. It won't have anything to do with this story at all. **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Keep them coming! **

**I'll update ASAP! Love yaz! **


	14. The Volturi: Final Confrontation

**Hey yallz! I'm sorry for the delay on updating this chapter. I just got in from Florida and have been recuperating from a week of non stop fun. So here it is, the last chapter of this story. Hope you guys enjoy it! **

Ch. 14: The Volturi: Final Confrontation

The time had finally come for the main event. In mere minutes the Volturri would arrive and partake in their evaluation of my change. Thankfully, I was fully prepared for anything they decided to throw at me, for I had practiced for two straight weeks, perfecting and honing my new abilities.

I had no doubt in my capabilities. My family didn't either. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were all here to support me; defend me if need be. Although, if things got ugly…I could just turn them all to stone then burn their asses. But, then again I'm not a sadistic psycho like James was. I shivered at the memory.

I looked slowly around the clearing before spotting said clan making their way towards us at a leisurely pace.

"There they are," I pointed. The Cullens turned towards my pointed finger and nodded.

"Ready Bella?" Emmett teased, "They don't bite…much."

"Oh shut up," I growled.

Edward chuckled at our playful teasing. Even in tense moments like these, we could find something to joke about. Emmett and I had become like literal brother and sister; at least the relationship seems that way. He was constantly doing everything in his power to annoy me to the brink on insanity. But, I loved the big bear and that's all the mattered.

We were brought out of our musings by eight vampires entering the clearing. With a quick scan of the field we were standing in, I could see that we were surrounded by at least thirty full fledged vamps. A little nerve wracking if you ask me.

Aro, I noticed, stood at the front. Next to him stood Felix and Demetri on his right, Jane on his left. I gulped when I remembered the girl's freakish powers. The image of Edward writhing on the floor in pain bringing a sense of foreboding to me.

Aro calmly stepped forward, "Hello Cullens; Miss Swan."

"Actually," I corrected, "it's Miss Cullen now."

He looked at me with a fake grin, "Is it now?"

I held out my left hand with the ring on it. I could tell that he was not interested in being here, that he really disliked me, and that he had intent to kill in his eyes. He smelt of sickeningly sweet honey with a smoky finish. It was nauseating. I tried hard to keep from gagging.

He took a deep breath and turned to Carlisle. "Well it seems as if you kept your part of the bargain. The girl is clearly vampire. Our only concerns are her stability, aka: blood-lust and her abilities should she have any."

He didn't give Carlisle a chance to respond before he walked briskly up to me. He stopped only inches from my face. His eyes were hard, emotionless, demanding. It creeped me out. His gaze swooped over my relaxed form and he snorted in apparent disdain. With an about face, he turned and went to Jane. She stepped forward when he commanded her to.

With his attention back on me, he spoke. "Now I'm going to run a few tests to see if you are worth keeping alive."

Several growls were heard throughout the clearing. "Ah, ah, ah," Aro chastised, "It must be done."

"I know for a fact that I have every right to live, and I don't need you to be the judge of that," I spat.

He frowned, "Well my dear, it appears you have no choice," he ushered to Felix, "Bring out the human!"

My eyes widened. If he brought a human here then…

He noticed my posture and smirked, "No worries my dear. The mortal is unconscious."

I let out a breath of relief and watched carefully. Aro began his explanation. "Now, with this human, I'm going to test your resistance to your blood cravings. Whether you can withstand the scent of a human blood. If it appears to be too much of a hassle for you, you die," he said simply.

I mock gasped and placed a hand over my heart dramatically, "You wound me oh-so-cocky one, for my capabilities are far greater than you think."

"Know your place!" Demetri shouted.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh like your one to speak, watching from the sidelines."

He growled and looked as though he was about to pounce.

"Now, now," Felix muttered, "No need for such animosity."

I felt a wave of calm wash over us and knew Jasper was causing it.

Aro cleared his throat. "Now if there are no more interruptions; let us begin."

The human was a small woman, about 23 maybe. She had long blonde hair and a pale complexion. Her body was small, not much of a development. She looked about five foot three inches. Her scent hit me hard and I tried not to grimace at the smell. After a few weeks of practice I had gotten better at ignoring the repulsive scents of humans.

All the vampires watched for my reaction. I just stared blankly at Aro. After about ten minutes of utter silence, I looked to Edward. He looked amused. Apparently, their thoughts were very humorous.

"How do you resist it?!" Jane barked.

I shrugged, "Simple; the scent of a human repulses me. I have no desire what so ever to consume something that smells so vile. Ugh!"

They all gasped. "That impossible!" Demetri glared.

I shrugged again, "I've never been a normal person."

Aro snapped his fingers and Jane stepped further forward. He was glaring with a look of pure hatred on his face at me. "I don't know why, but the Volturi is interested in you. From what I can see you are a weak and bizarre creature that does not belong amongst us! You are not normal; a freak! I have never in all my years as a vampire seen such a…a discussing outcome of a change. You don't consume humans! Pssht! I have had enough of your lies, and your cockiness. Prepare yourself! For I have planned for your defeat wench! Die!"

I looked at him blankly. Was this guy serious or just mentally incapacitated? Carlisle stepped forward, "Now Aro be reasonable. There is no need for vi…"

He didn't get to finish because Aro snapped his fingers and Jane came rushing at me with a killing intent. Before she could reach me, however, I froze her body. She tried to break my hold but was unable to do so.

"What is this!?" she yelled.

I smiled, "You are trapped in my control now. Your body is mine to do as I please. You see, my ability is telekinesis. I can move and control things with my mind, including people and the elements."

"Bullshit!" Demetri yelled before charging. I narrowed my eyes and a ring of fire surrounded him.

I looked to Aro who was fuming with anger, "Need anymore convincing?"

And so the fight began.

* * *

A few moments later and I had reduced thirty vampires to about ten. I was a bit winded but still able to put up a fight if need be. Edward and the rest had been a great help in keeping some of the others distracted while I was busy fending off another attacker. Aro, Jane, Demetri, and Felix had retreated into the forest to watch from afar…cowards.

Once I had reduced the numbers from thirty to ten, it appeared I had made my point. When they emerged from the forest, Felix and Jane had looks of fear on their faces.

"So…much power," Jane stuttered, "How?"

I shrugged, "I guess I just got lucky. I didn't ask for these abilities."

Aro approached me slowly, apprehensively. Standing nose to…chest with him he uttered his final words. "Make sure you remember this Bella. You may have power…but the Volturi has more. I can't promise anything, but be on your guard. The Volturi can be quite…unpredictable."

Wait. Was he…warning me?

I nodded, "Thank you for the tip Aro. Sorry about your…vampires."

He shook his head, "Plenty more where those came from."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course."

He signaled for his fighters to begin their exit. He was the last to leave. "Remember Bella…this isn't over!"

"But that's just it Aro…it is," I sighed.

And then they were gone, as quickly as they had come. It almost seemed like it hadn't happened. Although, evidence of my element control charred the field. I stood there, staring at the place where they had disappeared, I felt two strong arms wrap protectively around my waist. "You did beautifully My Love," lips whispered in my ear. I sighed, "I guess I did. I just wish it could have been without the violence."

The lips gently nibbled my ear; I moaned. "No need to dwell on it now. Besides, he started it."

I laughed and turned in my husbands arms. "True," I said to those golden eyes filled with pride.

He embraced my passionately, "You are truly remarkable Bella."

"You are," Jasper agreed, coming up beside me.

"That was amazing power you displayed," Carlisle praised.

I smiled, "Thanks. It was kinda fun putting Aro in his place."

They all laughed at my declaration. Edward pulled me back into his arms and gazed at me lovingly. "Now what to do," he whispered.

"Hmmm," I pretended to ponder, "Well how about we go home, take a nice bath, and then talk about that trip to Alaska."

"Sounds good to me," he answered before his lips covered my own.

And so I stood in the middle of previous battle field, kissing my husband, surrounded by the people I loved, and completely vampire. And you know what? I couldn't be happier. Well I could be if Emmett would stop yelling at us to get a room….

THE END!!

**That's the end my readers. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. I'm going to post an author's note about some upcoming fics I'm going to be posting. So look for it and please review. The more the merrier. And, I know it wasn't a big detailed battle scene… that's because I'm a lover not a fighter and prefer romance over violence. So, sorry to those who expected a big fight or something. Love Y'allz. And Thanks a billion! L8rs! **


	15. Author's Note

**PLEASE READ!!**

A/N: Okay so the story is finally complete and it's time to begin something knew and completely different.

**Here's a little preview/ summary of what I plan to do with my next story. **

**Ever wondered what would happen if Bella was never human to begin with? If she was part of some age old prophecy? If Charlie and Renee…weren't her real parents? **

**In this new tale of romance, mystery, and power, witness as Bella becomes something that no one has ever seen before. How will Edward react to this new Bella? How will **_**SHE**_** react to finding out she isn't even human? **

**The next story title: Let the Angel Be Damned **

**All right there you have it. The title to my next story. It won't have anything to do with my previous ones. And for a heads up, it's going to take me a bit longer to update on this story because I'll be working on this one and another one as well. **

**And FYI, A New Love in a New Light and The Call of Blood were my first two fanfics ever. So, now that I know more about it, I plan for my next one to be even better. **

**Oh and to anyone curious, My next story will be and Inuyasha story, to anyone who might be a fan. It'll be the same plot but a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing, and Kagome as the one who isn't human. It'll be different than the Twilight one of course, but to anyone who wants to, feel free to read that one too. **


End file.
